Tell you something
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Bella and Alice go off to college and meet a cocky Edward Masen. He's a total player, and an A plus jerk. Bella refuses to give in to his charm. Better summary inside!
1. Tell you something

**Tell you something**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does!!

Bella and Alice go away to college to Dartmouth. That's where they meet a cocky Edward Masen. Bella likes him when she first sets eyes on him, but promised she would never fall for a player like him. She promises to never talk to Edward ever again. That is, until Alice starts dating his roommate, and best fried; Jasper. What will happen when the two are forced to hang out together? Will they end up falling in love or will they end up killing each other?

Bella's point of view:

"Alice!" I whined dropping my empty suitcase on the floor of my living room. "Last time I let you pack for me you got rid of all my old clothes and got me a whole wardrobe!" I complained further. "I want to do it myself. I'm a big girl you know."

"Okay, Bella."

Alice, standing with a bored expression, wouldn't give up that easily. I knew she would pull something else and I would end up agreeing to her request.. Like always.

"But, don't blame me if your suitcase just _happens _to disappear at our next rest stop on the way there." she shrugged. I looked her up and down, trying to find anything that told me she was kidding, but I knew I would find nothing. She had never been more serious. I cringed when I thought about her throwing my clothes out the back of her car when I went to the bathroom, and leaving it in a ditch for some homeless person to find. Of course, that would lead into one of Alice's many shopping trips..

"Okay you win!" I gasped before I could think more about shopping with Alice. Of all the things to be afraid of..

"Yay!" Alice chirped jumping around clapping. She grabbed my hand and quickly ran up the stairs with me, grabbing my suitcase with her in her haste. She climbed the stairs almost three at a time and threw my door open, flinging me inside.

I sighed and slowly walked over to my closet. Alice was already there throwing clothes out onto my floor.

"No. No. No. Bella! Have I taught you nothing?!" She yelled at me throwing my gray t-shirt onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I pouted and sat down on my bed watching my clothes fly.

"No. No. No. Oh!" She stopped throwing clothes. "This may do." She said throwing a pink tank top with a pink bow around it towards me. I caught it and held it up with a frown on my face.

"Alice, this is what you got me last week. I hid it for a reason." I complained to her before she threw a denim skirt at me. **(Both on my profile.)**

"Put them on, Bella. You want a cute outfit for today don't you?" She yelled from in my closet, throwing more stuff onto the ground only approving things she'd bought for me. I watched sadly as she threw my clothes into a large pile and stepped out to look me up and down.

"Bella! Now!" She hissed at me. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Alice, today isn't special. We're just moving into our dorm room. Nothing special about that. I don't want to play dress up today! Please!" I begged her finally looking back up at her. Her bottom lip was trembling and she gave me a look that she knew I couldn't refuse. I sighed with frustration and stripped my clothes off as Alice clapped and cheered.

When I was done Alice whistled at me and told me I looked good.

"Glad you approve, Alice." I said bitterly. Alice giggled and looked back down at the clothes on the floor. They went to her waist. She then frowned and looked back at me raising an eyebrow.

"No." I already knew what she was thinking. What else would she be thinking about? "No, Alice. I refuse." Her face lit up and she bit her bottom lip. I knew I would loose anyways.

--

In the past thirty minutes I had somehow walked out of my room with no clothes, no suitcase, I had a makeover, and a promise to Alice that she could take me shopping and get a whole new wardrobe. She told me I could say no to five things, but that was it. Everything else was her call.

We got to her car and I got in. I sat in the passenger seat and did the only thing I felt like doing. I sulked.

"Oh Bella! This will be so much fun! Can you believe it? We're college students!" Alice said enthusiastically. I moaned and listened to Alice ramble about things to come.

"Oh and boys! Cute boys! And shopping, of course. I can't wait to decorate the dorm room! Hehe! And then we can join a club, and the dance, and-" I sighed and tuned everything out except for the purr of the engine. Before I knew it I was asleep.

--

An hour later and we finally pulled over at a small restaurant called MA Raffa's Italian Restaurant only a few minutes from campus. When we got out of the car, I shielded my eyes with my hand to keep the rain out of my eyes, just like Alice. We ran to the front and opened the door where we were welcomed with warm air, and friendly chatter among the restaurant.

"Hello, I'm Mike and I'll be your server." Somebody said from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with blond, messy hair and a cute face. He had deep blue eyes and a bored expression. When he saw me looking at him he looked me up and down and smiled largely. He glanced at Alice once to notice her horrid expression and blushed heavily.

We stood awkwardly in the front of the restaurant for a couple minutes while Mike stared me down. I blushed a scarlet red and coughed. He looked up at me and his eyebrow went up like he was truly curious what my problem was.

"Um.. We need a table, please. Preferably a booth." I whispered motioning to a booth in the corner and blushing deeper when Mike winked at me.

"Of course! Right this way!" He chirped and grabbed two menu's off the stand. He led us to the booth I had asked for and turned professional again. "Just tell me what you'd like to drink, and I'll be on my way." I nodded and crawled into the booth opposite of Alice.

"Water, please." Alice smiled warmly without looking at the menu. I pursed my lips and asked for water as well.

"Certainly, ladies. I'll be back with your waters in a second." He bowed, actually _bowed_, and walked towards the kitchen. Alice giggled and I turned towards her wide eyed.

"What?!" I begged, truly curious. Alice rolled her eyes as if I were missing something very obvious, which I probably was.

"Our good friend, _Mike_, likes you Bella! Didn't you see him checking you out? And he's totally cute!" She giggled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes again and went back to my menu.

"Sure, sure Alice." I said as she continued giggled. She finally stopped when Mike came out with two waters in hand. He sat them down lightly on the table and turned towards me.

"Ready to order?" He asked and I nodded. Alice giggled silently and I hissed under my breath.

"I'll have the stuffed shells with meat sauce, please." I nodded setting the menu in his hands. Our hands brushed leaving an odd, cold feeling and I blushed. We both turned towards Alice who had her menu closed in front of her.

"I'll have a small Chicken Antipasto with hot garlic bread on the side." She said as Mike took her menu. He turned back towards me and told me our food would be here shortly. I looked down at the table so I wouldn't have to see Alice's expression.

The silence was maddening so I looked up to Alice's face, and she was staring at me with a large grin on her face. I sighed and prepared myself for wheat was yet to come.

"Here you go ladies, this is from the man at the table over there" Mike pointed to a table across the aisle and added bitterly, "He told me to tell you that _you're_ looking _ravishing_ today." Alice and I looked over to a man with a brown jacket and slicked back black hair. He was smiling and he winked at us. I heard Mike cough and curse about how stupid he was before stomping off.

I turned back to the two Shirley temples sitting on the table, and laughed with Alice. "Do we really look _that _good?" I asked. Alice looked at me incredulously and rolled her eyes.

"If by we you mean _you _then yes." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. She giggled and I joined in. We began talking about our shopping trip.

"I can pick you up at your room" Alice winked at me and I giggled. We shared a dorm room. "Then we can drive to the mall off campus and go to forever 21. Maybe wet seal. Those are some of my favorites! And of course, Victoria's Secret." Alice winked at me and I groaned.

"Why would we need Victoria's Secret, Alice? I know you aren't talking about regular underwear." I hissed thinking about the past clothes she tried to make me get from there -if you would even really call them clothes. More like strips of cotton or silk to cover up a little bit of your body-.

"Come on, Bella. What if we meet some hot guys? Seriously, you don't want to be wearing granny panties when they _unzip your pants with their teeth._" She moaned dramatically and I sighed. Like that would happen to me.

"Alice.." Before I could finish Mike came with our food. His face was sweaty and he was panting. Did he hear us talking? I looked down to his pants and noticed a bulge covered slightly by the apron. I looked back up at his face and he blushed embarrassed. I blushed again for the millionth time tonight and thanked him before he walked off towards the bathroom.

"That was.. awkward." Alice said obviously acknowledging our little scene. I nodded and started to devour my food in silence. Alice talked about small things like how she hoped our room was big, and told me about the classes she was taking.

When we were finished Mike came back and I didn't look back at his face until I had to. He handed me the check and I smiled after I thanked him. I read the bill. 14.98, not bad. I laid my money on the table along with a five dollar tip when I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned around to face a red faced Mike.

"Here, take this." He handed me a folded up piece of paper and winked. I opened it up but before anything Mike told me what it was. "My number. Call me sometime. See you later, um.." He bit his bottom lip and I smiled.

"Bella." I helped him out.

"Yeah! Bella. Call me later, okay?" He walked off and I read the paper.

_Mike Newton. 928-368-3113. Call me, beautiful._

I shook my head and crumbled up the paper. I turned to face Alice, but gasped when she was nowhere to be seen. Does that mean she didn't see this miserable attempt Mike made to get a date with me? I smiled, hopefully, and shoved the paper into a nearby trashcan before running out into the rain in search for Alice.

I didn't have to go far to find the car. Alice had it parked and running in front of the restaurant. I smiled and jumped into the passenger seat. Alice was blasting music and singing along to the lyrics.

"We could take a ride fly across the sky.." She turned towards me and turned the music down so it was just a low sound in the back. I frowned knowing to well that she was about to bombard me with questions.

"So.." She asked raising an eyebrow. "He ask you out, yet?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Alice." She squealed and started driving. The rest of the ride took about ten minutes, but when we got to the front I couldn't help but smile.

It was beautiful. Green grass everywhere. Tree's growing tall, and healthy. Hundreds of people hanging out around the building. The actual building was _huge_. I looked to the left towards the dorm room and motioned for Alice to drive forward.

When we got to the front Alice was glowing. A large smile was placed on her face, and her eyes sparkled. I knew I would have a similar expression and that made me giggle. Alice grabbed two of her suitcases from the back and motioned for me to get the other two. She said she would come back for the rest later. Did she really need so many bags?

We walked in and found our room. 27. Alice looked at me at the same time I looked at her and pulled out our room key. She unlocked it and opened it.

It was a large 14x14 room. It had one window in the back and two beds. It had blue carpet and white walls. Alice sighed and looked over to the left before screaming in my ear. She ran over to the closet and almost fainted. She screamed again and ran out, pushing me to the floor.

"It's huge! I love it! We need to touch it up, furniture, walls. You know? But I can so work with this!" She jumped up and down. When she finally calmed down she told me she had to unpack.

"Oh me too!" I said then rolled my eyes. "Oh, wait. I forgot. My certain _best friend_ threw all my old clothes out leaving me with two outfits!" I hissed before regretting it. The look on Alice's face..

"Shopping!" She squealed and I moaned.

"Shopping.."


	2. God Save Me!

"_Oh me too!" I said then rolled my eyes. "Oh, wait. I forgot. My certain best friend threw all my old clothes out leaving me with two outfits!" I hissed before regretting it. The look on Alice's face.._

"Shopping!" She squealed and I moaned.

"Shopping.."

**Chapter two: God save me!**

Bella's point of view:

"No." I refused again. We had just got here and Alice was already demanding I go shopping with her. Alice's frown disappeared and she stuck her tongue out.

"I guess I'll pick the paint, and the bed sets, and your clothes.. All by myself." She winked at me and I panicked.

"Okay! I'll go!" With that I slipped my flats on and was out the door before Alice.

When Alice got to the car she was smiling victoriously. I smirked and got in the drivers seat. Alice didn't argue.

I pulled out almost hitting somebody, and got to the freeway. Alice got impatient when I went the exact speed limit and complained.

"Come on, Bella. Everybody else is going like 80! You can at least go 75.." She moaned and put her hands on the window. I shook my head and ignored her.

Cars passed us quickly, and many people honked at us. There was a whole row of cars behind us. Alice made jokes about how people like me were the cause of traffic jams.

It took us a half an hour to get to the mall and when Alice saw it she squeaked in my ear. I pulled the car over as far away from the mall as possible in an abandoned area of the parking lot. Alice was out of the car before I even pulled over.

"First, clothes." She stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the doors. She almost ran into a group of cute boys and I blushed, embarrassed. Alice didn't seem to notice the looks they gave her.

When we entered through the big doors to the JC Penny's at the front of the mall I stopped and nodded. These were clothes I could do. Alice, however, kept trying to pull me along. She literally dragged me out of the store to the main part of the mall.

The smell of hot dogs, steak, sandwiches, and other foods over whelmed me. That's when I realized I hadn't eaten since the small Italian restaurant. Alice must have had the same feeling because she stopped and turned towards a Subway. I had a different idea.

"Come on." I said pulling her towards a corn dog cart. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head wildly.

"I don't want to eat a corn dog." She hissed at me and made me laugh. Who doesn't want to eat a corn dog?

"Two." I said and handed the man a five dollar bill. He handed me two corn dogs and I handed one to Alice. She eyed it with a disgusted expression before I shoved it into her hands.

"I've never actually eaten one of these before." She admitted. I choked on the piece of corn bread going down my throat and couldn't help but laugh.

"You've never had a corn dog?" She nodded and I stood with my mouth open. Alice smacked me and caused me to come out of my daze. "Try it." I demanded.

Alice stared at it for a minute before moving her tongue to it slowly. Finally it touched the corn bread at the top and she coughed uncontrollably. I stood wide eyed beside her as people passed us, stopping to watch.

"Alice.." I said before she threw the corn dog onto the cart next to us. "Take a bite. Please."

"No. It's sick, and gross." She replied, no hint of humor. I gaped and turned back to the man who had sold us the dogs.

"Can I get some ketchup, please?" I asked and he handed me a packet of ketchup. I squirted it across her corn dog and handed it back to her. "Now."

She eyed it warily and finally took a bite. Her eyes were secured shut and when she finally opened them they lit up. She smiled and took another bite.

"Wow, Bella! This is good. Ha ha." She said with her mouth full. I nodded and she was finished before I had even started eating. I finished my food and she grabbed my hand again pulling me towards one of her favorite stores: Forever 21.

Almost immediately when we walked in Alice bombarded me with shirts. A brown stretch scoop neck Tee, a sheer burn out top in purple, and a shirt with a black penguin on it that said: worth saving. I would have thought it wasn't 'Alice's style' but who knew? She tossed other shirts at me before moving on to the dresses. I groaned and wobbled over to her.

"Here!" She yelled throwing a blue dress onto the ever growing pile. "Blue is definitely your color!" She sighed and explained how we would look for dresses somewhere else. "Now shorts and pants.."

After throwing about nine pairs of pants at me I could no longer see over the pile of clothes, and my arms were getting weak. "Alice, please.." I begged looking over to her on my left side searching through a clothes rack.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Here." She took some of the clothes and headed off to pay.

"439.39, miss." The lady at the counter said in a soprano voice. I gaped. I had never had so much money spent on me and we weren't even half way done.

"Alice!" I complained when she paid with a smile. The lady handed back three bags. Alice shrugged and walked over to the shorts.

I smiled at the one pair of shorts she picked out. A small pair of plaid shorts. I could deal with these..

She paid for the one pair of shorts and we left the store with our bags.

"Next store!" Alice said with a smile and my eyes went wide. "Of course, we have to take these to the car. I can do that! Here" She handed me her wallet and took the bags I had. "You go into that store and buy some clothes." She pointed over to a small store called Wet Seal. She waved once and walked off towards the doors.

I entered and quiet music sounded around me. There were teenagers everywhere, that looked like they were fourteen or fifteen. I felt completely out of place.

I began rummaging through some clothes on the sale rack and shrieked when somebody came up behind me and knocked a gray vest out of my hands.

"Bella! Ew?!" Alice hissed at me stepping over the top and pulling me towards the other side of the store with the expensive clothes.

She handed me a belted dangerously low cut V-Neck top in black and I smirked. It wasn't bad but I usually wouldn't wear something like this.

"Alice I don't know.." She winked at me and reminded me I could say no to five things. I chose this as one to be the first thing I would deny.

The next half hour we searched through the store choosing random things. When we paid this time I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear how much it was. This time we only had two bags, and that was easy enough for me and Alice to carry. I don't know if it was just me, but the bag I held felt extremely heavy..

"Okay, now we need to go pick furniture." We stopped at a map in the middle of the mall and she pointed to a store only a few stores away called Wake Up Frankie. "Come on!"

On the way there Alice hummed an unfamiliar tune. "Okay, so we need bed sheets. And Duvets, and a rug. A big rug. Preferably fuzzy! I want a pink bed cover, you can get whatever color you want. And we need lamps, and a computer desk and yeah!" That's when we walked into the store and the smell of rose's filled the room.

"Oooh!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the store. I hadn't notice she wandered off. I followed where I heard the shriek come from and found Alice hugging a pink bed cover to her. "It's perfect!" I nodded and continued my search.

Just then I looked to the right and saw the cutest bed set ever. It was white with black polka dots and had a little bit of pink. Alice would surely approve of it!

"Alice, look." I said holding the set towards her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. Her smile stated that I'd done good.

After a few more minutes in the store we had found the perfect rug and a few good lamps. We left and Alice told me all we needed now was to get the paint and we'd be good. After one more quick trip to the car we set off to find paint.

Xoxo

After an hour Alice finally found the perfect paint.. She decided the front and back of our room was going to be pink while the opposite sides are purple. I don't know though.. We start painting tomorrow though.

**Woo. Big shopping trip. It's just like Alice! Anyways, everything is on my profile. Well.. a lot of things. Haha. Anyways; go check those out. And read my new story. It's called My Sweet Nessy. I'll be either updating that, From Here Until Eternity, or this. Yes, I know. Juggling three stories isn't really.. smart, but I can do it. I swear.**

**...**

Review! 


	3. Painting player

**Tell you something.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Firstly, I want to apologize for not updating recently. I'm jugging a few stories and I've mainly been working on "From Here Until Eternity." You should check it out. :)**

Also, it's amazing, and makes me smile when you guys review. It's just great.

Enough rambling.

Chapter three: Painting player

_After an hour Alice finally found the perfect paint.. She decided the front and back of our room was going to be pink while the opposite sides are purple. I don't know though.. We start painting tomorrow though._****

Bella's point of view:

Today we decided -And by we I mean completely Alice's idea- that we should start painting. Before we could paint Alice suggested lunch. As if on cue my stomach growled hungrily.

"Sure.." I said and looked around the room. I was in no hurry to get back.

I was about to walk out the door when Alice stopped me. I didn't have to hear her words to know what she was thinking.

"No." I said trying to sound touch, but it never works.

"Please, just hair? And a little make up." She begged. I kept my eyes away from her face. If she couldn't give me the look, I wouldn't give in. "Please!"

My stomach growled again and I sighed.

"We aren't going until you let me." She said and I could almost see the smile on her face that went along with the triumphant tone she was using.

I turned around and Alice was already digging through her suitcase.

"Sit." She pointed do a desk chair that was already in the room. It was cedar. Alice already planned on disposing of it later. I was quite fond of it.

I sat obediently, like a dog would. Alice began pulling my hair at all directions. I moaned every time she would start over.

After she had brushed it fully, she decided to straiten it. That wouldn't take long, and straitening my hair was one of the easiest things Alice could do to me..

Twenty minutes later Alice said my hair was 'almost perfect'. That it just 'needed a little something.." I sighed and waited for the light bulb above her head to click.

"Ah!" She said raising one finger and reaching back into one of her many suitcases.

"Here we are." I gaped when she pulled out a curling iron.

"Alice.." I pleaded. "You just spent twenty minutes straitening my hair. Now you want to curl it?" I wasn't surprised when she simply nodded.

My stomach protested and howled. Alice ignored my detest cries and continued to curl my hair. She had decided on loose curls.

Another half hour passed and I felt like I would pass out eventually. I had never been more relieved when Alice said, "I was complete."

I smiled and stood up, grabbing my purse to leave. Alice clicked her tongue and I moaned again remembering she wanted to do my make up.

Sitting back down on the cedar chair, I awaited Alice's make up session to start.

"Some eyeliner.. Mascara.. Smokey eye shadow.. Foundation.. Bronzer.. And lip gloss to top it off. Ah, you're done!" She chirped and clapped her hands.

"And it only took thirty minutes." I muttered under my breath. Alice continued celebrating as she pulled me up and walked me over to the mirror on the wall.

I had to admit. I looked hot.

I smiled and Alice glowed.

"Do you _love it!?_" She hungered for more information. I gaped, smiling. All I could do was nod.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Alice moaned. That snapped me out of my trance.

"We can leave when you're hungry, but when I'm hungry it's make over time?" I asked and she nodded. She continued down the hall and I followed sluggishly, dragging my feet.

It took a total of fifteen minutes to get from one side of campus to the other, when in reality, it would only take five. Alice stopped and introduced herself**..** _To everyone.___

My stomach celebrated when I noticed the little counter with slices of pizza. I grinned and trudged over to it.

"I want a corn dog. I'll be back.." Alice whispered into my ear and I continued towards my destination.****

_Pizza. Pizza. Pizza. Pizza. Pizza.___

I grabbed three slices and began searching for Alice. I looked at all the end tables.

The first was filled with the typical blond's and a few guys.****

The second was a bunch of Asian's.

The third was full of guys in football uniform.

It was like high school_all_ over again.

I continued searching and I was instantly calmer when I saw Alice. I smiled largely when I noticed the guy sitting next to her.

"Hey, Al." I said sitting down and winking. I took a quick look at the guy I was now sitting across from and regretted it.

He was looking directly at me.

He had short blond hair and a cute smile.

"Hey, Bella! This is Jasper." She said winking and Jasper shoved his hand towards me. I took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said and dropped his hand back to his side.

I ate in silence as Alice and Jasper talked amongst themselves. I didn't even mind, really.

I was on my second piece of pizza when somebody sat beside me.

"Hey, cutie." Somebody said. I stopped chewing and went over the soft velvety voice in my mind. It was so beautiful.. Then I put the words together and completely forgot the voice behind them.

"Excuse me!?" I demanded and turned towards the voice. I gasped because it was the most gorgeous, stunning, gorgeously stunning boy I'd ever seen.

He had green eyes, and messy bronze hair. His muscles showed through his light white tee shirt. I froze.

"Hey, Edward!" Jasper and Edward pounded fists. I continued to stare.

"Bella, you're drooling!" Alice whispered in my ear, to quietly for anybody else to hear. I quickly recovered myself and sat up strait.

"No!" I yelled out and Alice, Jasper, and more importantly Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay.." Jasper said and Alice turned back to him, giving him her full attention.

"So like I was saying-" She said to him. I listened intently trying to ignore the god that was sitting beside me. "I have to paint today, but maybe tomorrow if you aren't busy?" Jasper glowed.

"Maybe I can help you paint?" Jasper suggested and Alice all but jumped out of her seat.

"You would do that!? Okay!" She screamed and Edward looked up at her. I didn't realize I was staring at him.. again.

"I can help to. I don't mind getting dirty." He said winking. I all but melted.

"Okay." Alice said less enthusiastically.

We all sat amongst ourselves talking to one another. Well, Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Edward. Alice and me. Edward and Alice every once in a while..

Then..

"Eddie!" I looked up to a strawberry blond with too much make up, and not enough clothes.

"Hey, Tanya." Edward cooed seductively. Tanya giggled as Edward pulled her down onto his lap. I gaped when they started making out. Right in the middle of the cafeteria!

I swallowed the remainder of the pizza I had in my mouth and turned directly to Alice.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I want to go paint. Now." Alice agreed and Jasper followed close behind. Edward never really seemed to notice..

When we got to our room, Alice blushed and twirled around with her arms out in the middle.

"So, this is our room!" She said. Jasper nodded.

"Very cute room, for a very cute girl." He said winking and Alice blushed a deeper red.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

The last boyfriend Alice had was a complete jerk. He cheated on her for three other girls, maybe more. I'm happy she found somebody else. Jasper seems trustworthy..

I grabbed the a paint brush and opened a container of purple paint with a screw driver. I dipped the brush in and immediately began painting. I was shocked when Alice didn't even yell at me to change, but realized it was because she was preoccupied with Jasper.

I started on the far left wall. I pushed the brush up and down and got half way done when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Hello." I turned to face Edward in the eyes and gasped. His finger reached up and he pushed lightly on my nose.

"Err!?" I asked and he chuckled. I touched my nose with my finger and when I pulled back my finger, purple paint covered it.

"Ugh!" I moaned and stomped to the other side of the room. Alice and Jasper were still in the door way.

"Don't worry, babe. You still look good. Even covered in paint." His eyes roamed my body. He started at my head then down to my feet. He started working his way back up but rested his eyes on my chest. I gasped and covered myself with my hands.

"Pig!" I spat and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you know you want me." He winked and I smiled.

"Oh, yes." I whispered seductively. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened the slightest bit. Then he put the mask back on.

"Really. Then kiss me." He said and I nodded.

"Okay.." I said. I leaned down on him and pushed my face towards his, pulling away right before our lips touched.

I giggled and he sulked. I pushed him back lightly up against the far left wall.

I brought my lips close to his again and talked.

"Now we're both covered in paint." I shivered when our lips brushed slightly when I spoke, and pulled away. I winked and Edward's face turned pink.

He checked his back, and frowned when he saw the purple paint that was now covering his clothes.

I giggled and rolled my eyes dramatically. He looked back at me and smiled again, ignoring his clothes.

"Do I still get that kiss?" I glared at him and stomped off, out of the room. Alice called after me, but I ignored her. Edward didn't even follow, which is exactly why I left. So I could get away from that jerk.

"Hey. You have, like, paint on your nose." A brown haired girl standing next to a blond girl said. I turned to them.

"Like, totally." The blond said and I nodded.

"I know?" I said and continued walking off.

"I don't think she knew." The blond said when she thought I couldn't hear.

When I was a safe distance away I sat down beneath a tree and sighed.

I fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare. The star of it was none other than Edward Masen.

**Haha. Go Bella! Review? If anybody thinks I should fix something with my writing, please tell me. I will gladly do just that..**

Preview for chapter four:

"Guess we're stuck." I pointed out the obvious. Bella looked over at me like I was an idiot.

"You think?" She scowled and I chuckled.

"Gees, sorry. Don't have to get so testy." Bella's face turned red and she spoke between clenched teeth.

"I am not TESTY." I chuckled again.

"I seem to have struck a nerve." I mumbled and Bella heard.

"Ugh! You're so.. so.." She couldn't even think of a proper word for me? I helped her out.

"Gorgeous? Amazing? Sexy? Perfect?" She turned a darker shade of red.

"No! You are just an ignorant, self absorbed, selfish, stupid, cheating jerk who thinks he can get anything or anyone her wants! Newsflash, you can't!" She was gasping for air and I smiled.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded and concentrated on breathing.

**How fun. Ha-ha. Can't wait to update! Review!!**


	4. Breaking Down

Tell you something.

**Okay, everybody. I know I haven't updated in um… forever? That's because it was too hard to juggle stories and I decided to just work on one (Which I finished. Go me!!). I'm going to start working on this one now, and I have all the chapters practically in my head. I'm hoping I can get a bunch of reviews. Maybe even more than the last story I did? That would be hard to beat though, considering I don't have a lot on this one to begin with… Anyways, here it is.**

Chapter four: Breaking down.

Edward's point of view:

_She wants me._ I thought to myself and smiled. Just then a blond with a mini skirt walked by and I totally forgot about… What was her name? Bonnie?

"Hey, baby." I said and the girl turned to me with a disgusted expression. When she laid her eyes on me, her face turned flirty.

"Oh, hey." She said and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We continued walking down the sidewalk towards wherever she was heading before.

"Busy tonight? You could come over to my room and we could…" I let the sentence trail off. She was... Frowning?

"Can't, I'm so busy tonight. I have to study." She said and pursed her lips. "Tomorrow maybe?"

But I was already pulling away from her. Ignoring her. I heard her calling back to me, but I was preoccupied by the beautiful brunette sleeping under the tree. It was none other then Bonnie.

I plopped myself down next to her and watched for any sign of life. It didn't look like she was breathing. Maybe I would have to do CPR?

"Edward…" She whispered in her sleep and my eyebrows shot up. Was she awake? "You suck."

Her voice sounded too muffled for her to be awake. She was dreaming about me?

The idea amused me. A cocky smile played on my lips as I leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Wake up, Bonnie, baby. I'm here." I whispered as seductively as I could. The typical effect it had on women was, them throwing themselves at me or stripping on the spot. This time was… different.

Her hand flew back and smacked me in the nose.

"Oh." She moaned and I rubbed my nose. That was new. She sat up and yawned once. She stopped mid yawn, though, when she saw me rubbing my nose. "Oh." She said in a bored tone. "Why are you here? While I'm sleeping.."

I just smiled and dropped my hand. I don't think it's bleeding?

"You were watching me sleep?!" She shrieked and I raised an eyebrow. She gaped. "Holy crow! Get out of here!"

Then she stood up in a rush, grabbing her bag and loose papers. I chuckled loudly and she glared before stomping off.

"It's _**Bella **_by the way! Not Bonnie!"

She didn't seem to want me around?

I liked a challenge.

"And she's really funny, too." Jasper said, continuing his talk about his new crush. Alice or whatever. She was hot and all, but I just don't like pixies.

"She did the funniest thing. When you and Bella left, she was like "And then there were two!" And he burst out laughing. I didn't quite find it funny, and it didn't really matter. I was much too distracted thinking about Bella.

"We should go out with the girls, tonight." I said interrupting Jasper mid sentence. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! We can go to dinner and then the movies." He said. Was he glowing? Seconds later he was dialing Alice's new number. 2. Enter. Speed dial. I wasn't even on his speed dial.

He was acting like a teenage girl.

"Hey, Alice." He said. I listened to him talk wishing desperately I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I miss you too. Yeah.. I was just calling to see if you and Bella wanted to go to the movies then dinner with me and Edward? Really? Really! Okay, sweet. See you at six? Okay. Bye!" And he hung up.

We proceeded to get ready. It didn't take me long, but Jasper had to shower, new clothes –a suit might I add-, and borrow some of my shoes. I just changed into a tee shirt and pants.

Picking up the girls took almost another half hour, because Alice wasn't quite ready. When they were done, Alice was hopping and skipping to us, pulling the sluggish, resisting Bella along.

Bella tried her hardest to keep her eyes off of me, but every time her eyes met my skin she blushed and looked back down. It made me happy to know I had this effect on her.

"Me and Alice can take my car, because I have to go get something from the store real quick. Edward, you and Bella can take your car." Jasper said and Alice and him ran off quickly. Bella gaped.

"What!? Alice, wait!" She screamed, but they were gone. She just stood, frozen.

When she finally turned around she didn't even try to fake a smile. The disappointment was written all over her face in a scowl. I just smiled and winked. That only caused a groan and few stomps away from me.

"This way, baby. I'll show you to my car." I purred and she was silent. She walked behind me until we got to my silver Volvo. She ran over to the passenger side and jumped in. I got in the front and started the car.

The music started playing and Bella stiffened.

"I know this song." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not uncommon, really. It's just not.. popular." I said and reached to change the song but Bella's hand grabbed mine quickly. I turned towards her and smiled brightly. She blushed and pulled her hand back like mine was a snake about to strike. She held it to her chest and looked out the window. De Bussy continued to ring through the car. When it played Bella seemed ten times calmer.

The car ride was quiet. Once I tried putting one of my hands on the back of Bella's seat, and the look she gave me was probably meant to be scary, but I felt extremely turned on. It was half between a scowl, and a glare.

"So, you a virgin?" I asked casually. Bella stiffened and reddened immediately.

"That is none of your business!" She hissed and I chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I confirmed and she sighed. A few minutes later she talked again.

"How about you? Are you a v-…" She tried but couldn't finish. I laughed loudly and my head craned back. She panicked first about my eyes off the road, but shut up again afterwards.

"Never mind. I already know the answer." She mumbled under her breath and I stopped laughing. The rest of the time we didn't talk.

Until the car decided now was the time to break down.

"You stupid, egotistic, ugh!" She moaned throwing her hands up in the air. She stomped around outside and I leaned up against the hood.

"Guess we're stuck." I pointed out the obvious. Bella looked over at me like I was an idiot.

"I am not _testy_." I chuckled again.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded and concentrated on breathing.

"I'm calling Alice." She announced and pulled her phone out. She opened it and yelled. I jumped slightly, and stared.

"No service!" She yelled again.

I ruffled my messy hair and looked down the road.

"We're about three miles from town. We can walk, or wait for a car to drive by and help." I said opening my phone to check the time. 5:38. _Perfect_.. Bella was silent beside me. I turned to look and gasped. She was already about twenty yards ahead, walking the wrong way.

"You're going the wrong way." I said just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks and huffed before turning back around. Then she stomped off the other way.

I ran after her in a rush and grabbed her arm. She didn't even shake it off. She stopped immediately and stared down at the ground.

It took me a second to realize she was crying. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and I dropped my hand off of her shoulder. I was never good with tears.

"Err.. You okay?" I asked and she let out a half cry, half laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, though. It sounded more like a huff or a cough.

"I'm perfect. Never been better." She said and acid dripped from her words. I shifted to my other foot.

"Okay. I was worried you were upset or something."

**Bella's point of view:**

"Okay. I was worried you were upset or something." He said and shrugged. More tears fell, but they were angry tears. Why had I ever agreed to come out with Alice? With _him_.

"Idiot." I huffed and he stiffened. I turned away sharply and started running as fast as I could from him. I don't know why, I just did. I don't know why I ever thought he sounded cute.

Or looked cute.. Or why I liked his soft, messy, bronze hair. Or his deep green eyes. His velvet voice.

"Stop!" I yelled to myself and kept running.

Me being me… I tripped and fell down onto my hands, scraping them in the process. I got back up though and ran faster towards no where. I wasn't really going somewhere, just away from Edward.

I didn't hear any sound behind me so I stopped running for a few short seconds to check. I didn't want to risk a glance back. Still nothing. I looked around and I was standing beside a road and there weren't any cars, but there were plenty of leaves flying around in the air.

Without even thinking, I began to walk down the road towards nowhere in particular again. And I kept walking.

And walking..

And walking some more..

Until I saw a car speeding down the road towards me. I panicked at first, hoping to God it wasn't a silver Volvo. My heart went back to it's original rhythm when I noted that it was an old Volkswagen Rabbit.

It passed by quickly, sending leaved flying into the air. My hair blew around wildly and whipped against my face. I sighed, but stopped early when the car skidded to a stop and backed up. The passenger side window rolled down and a boy with long black hair smiled at me.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing walking all alone on an abandoned road like this?" He asked and his eyes roamed my body. "And dressed like that?"

I quickly looked down at my clothes. They looked fine, besides a few stains from the mud I'd tripped in. I sighed.

"Car broke down." I said simply. The boy smiled and his face brightened dramatically.

"Need a ride somewhere?" He asked and I stopped fiddling. A hand came from behind him and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He complained. I stopped breathing all together.

"Sorry.." The boy in the drivers seat said. I couldn't quite see him, but I could tell by his husky, deep voice it was definitely a guy. I stuttered.

"I don't know.." I whispered and the door in the back opened. Three people in the car?

"Come on, there's plenty of room!" A third boy said.

I was about to deny when I heard somebody yelling my name.

"Bella! Come back here! You can't walk all the way to Port Angeles!" Edward yelled.

I was frightened, but did I really have a choice?

Without saying another word, I walked cautiously to the back door. I hopped in and my eyes automatically went to the boy sitting next to me. Or should I say, the man. Maybe my age?

"Hi, I'm Quil!" The guy exclaimed as I shut the door and extended his hand. I took it quickly and shook it with a lot of force.

"Drive." I ordered and the guys exchanged a look, but drove anyways. We passed Edward and his face looked betrayed. I smiled.

"Psycho boyfriend?" The guy in the passenger seat asked. He chuckled but threw his hand towards me. "Embry. Embry Call."

I shook his hand, and smiled. I was in a much better mood now. Still frightened, but I was fine. Where was I even going?

I stole a glance at the driver through the mirror and regretted it. He was looking directly at me. I blushed and bowed my head. I saw Quil and Embry exchange a look and chuckle.

"I'm Jacob." The driver said casually. I just nodded and twisted my fingers between one another. "Um.." He hesitated. I finally looked up. "You never said where you were heading."

I didn't speak, because I didn't really know where I was going. I sure as hell wasn't going back to Edward.. I shuttered at just the idea, but my heart made a painful jump in my chest. _No. Stop. _I ordered it to myself.

"Err.. Where were you guys going?" I asked and wondered if I was being too nosy. Was it okay to ask that? I guess so, because all three of the boys smiled. Jacob's larger than the others.

"Our friends Emily and Sam are having a bonfire. Scary stories and all." Jacob said and rolled his eyes. Then he frowned and pursed his lips, blushing under his skin. "Want to come..?" He all but whispered.

I blushed too, but nodded. Better than with Edward..

And there I was. In a car, surrounded by strangers. Boys, at that matter. Heading off to their place, or should I say, friends place. Away from Alice and Jasper. Away from the abandoned car. And more importantly, away from Edward Masen!

**And there we go. I know it's pretty fast, but what can I say? She wanted away from Edward and Jacob offered her a ride. To a house of strangers, but...**

Review!!

Chapter five preview:

"You're really pretty." He said like a seven year old. I couldn't help but giggle. Yes, giggle!

"Thanks. You're cute, too." I said and blushed. I felt so comfortable around him. And I've only known him for a few hours.

"Can I call you sometime?" He asked breaking the silence. I blushed a deeper red but nodded. He smiled warmly.

Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I giggled again.

Then my phone rang.


	5. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

**Tell you something.**

A few people didn't like the idea of Jacob being in the story. A few were so thrilled then spazzed out with hundreds of !!!! and "Good story." If you're one of the few that don't like Jacob in my story, sorry. Stop reading it? Sorry if that sounds harsh, but Jacob's a sweetie and he will be in my story. =)

On the topic, yes. She got in the car with a bunch of strangers, who happen to be guys. Really, I think it's a _wonderful_ idea... Sarcasm for those of you who don't know.

I want to, once again, apologize for not updating in a long time... I haven't been home. I've been in Ohio for almost a month attending my great aunt's funeral. I wrote a bunch of chapters in my note book though, and I just decided to get on that so.. Enjoy.

Chapter five: Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Edward's point of view:

"Bella!" I yelled chasing after her in a rush. She didn't notice me running after her, probably because there was a car of guys pulled over next to her. I panicked. "Please, come back!" She still didn't hear me.

"Bella! Come back here! You can't walk all the way to Port Angeles!" I yelled. Of course she was walking.. She wouldn't get a ride with them. She didn't know them!

The back door to the car opened and I gaped. I pushed my legs harder. I was so close..

She noticed me then and at first I thought she was gonna wave goodbye to the guys in the car and run over to me. Instead, she glared and jumped into the back. She couldn't be serious..

But she was. The car sped off without another word from Bella. I stopped running and panted heavily. I looked around for any sign of another car, but none were coming. With a sigh I pulled my phone out and called Jasper and Alice. Thank God, I had service.

"Hello?" Jasper answered and I heard Alice giggle in the background. I ignored her, and continued.

"H-help. I need a r-ride." I panted. It didn't sound too clear, but Jasper seemed to understand me good enough.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" He asked and Alice gasped. "What happened to Bella!" She all but screamed. The other side of the line made a bunch of noise and I pulled it away from me ear so I didn't have to hear the annoying voice I was sure would be there.

"EDWARD!!" I heard Alice shriek anyways. With a huff I put the phone back to my ear cautiously and regretted it when she screamed "WHERE IS BELLA!" into my now deaf ear. I shuttered.

"She ran away from me." I said trying to calm her down, but she just got angrier.

"Of course she did, you ignorant _pig_!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes. She wasn't the first to call me that today. "You find her, or I will rip your arm off, and throw it at you!"

It may have sounded weird, but I was afraid. Seriously afraid of the little pixie on the other side of the phone. She was capable of things I didn't want to imagine. I doubted she would throw my own arm at me, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't stab me with a knife, or shoot me.

"I can't, Alice.." I said being extra careful with my words. "I-"

"No, Edward! You can, and you will." She said. She didn't just say though, she ordered. I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"My car broke down. That's why she ran." I told her, defending myself. Not the whole truth, not a lie either?

Alice was silent on the other line while Jasper tried to calm her hysterias. I waited patiently. It wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon. Then the phone moved around again. I braced myself and pulled the phone a safe distance from my ear.

"Edward, man, where are you? We'll come get you." Jasper asked and I let out a loud sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Alice..

"I'm down by 699 Three Rivers Road by the old cabins." I told him checking my surroundings. "Yeah, near the last few."

"Okay. Hey, did you get the license plate for the car Bella got into?" He whispered into the the receiver, probably so Alice wouldn't hear. She was too busy, anyways. I could hear her in the back talking about me.

"Stupid jerk. Why did I let her get in a car with him?! Untrustworthy.."

"Yeah, I did. AV8-SLF." I reported. "I think."

Jasper sighed then hung up. I sighed and looked around me again. It was getting dark.. Hopefully Bonnie would be okay.

Why did I care about Bonnie? I glared at the ground. Bonnie... Her name sounded wrong. Oh well.

Back on track, why do I care what happens to her. It's not like I like her. Do I like Bonnie?

I smacked my head and shook it wildly. Edward Masen doesn't _like _anybody. Not since.. I pushed the thought to the darkest, deepest, loneliest corner of my mind and forgot it completely. The piercing sting in my chest was still burning away, but that was just the after shock of almost saying _her _name and almost thinking about what she did to me so long ago.

Ouch.

I was having an extremely hard time breathing, but I soon pulled myself together. I picked up the broken pieces of my heart that were once again sprawled across the ground and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath to clear my head.

Right now, I would concentrate on finding Bonnie.

**Bella's point of view:**

_'No Service'_

I moaned and shut my phone with a loud slam. Quil turned to me and rose an eyebrow.

"Trying to escape?" He said jokingly. It still sent a shiver down my spine and caused me to tremble. Embry sighed in the front seat and reached back to smack Quil across the head. Hard. Quil let out a loud wail, but was otherwise silent.

Jacob was happily trying to make conversation, which I answered with small answers. He didn't even seem to mind. Embry glared at Quil every time he opened his mouth, and shut him up.

"Where are you from?" Jacob chimed in when I was in the middle thinking about how much I hated Edward Masen. I tried to calm down, but it didn't work to well.

"Why does it matter?." I snapped at Jacob, and he pursed his lips. "Sorry." I apologized quickly.

"No, it's none of my business." He said trying to apologize like I had. I sighed and looked from the ground back up to his eyes that were watching me intently in the mirror, deep with sadness.

"I'm just angry." I said and the smile returned to his face, small but warm. I then realized, he was actually quite cute. He had dark skin, almost russet colored. He had dark eyes that matched his hair, and his teeth contrasted with his skin nicely.

"And why are you angry?" He asked lightly. "You and your boyfriend break up back there or something? That why you were running from him?"

I couldn't help but glare at just the accusation of Edward and I _dating._

"One, Yes. It is his fault I'm angry. Two, he is _not _my boyfriend. I_ hate_ him." I said and my eyes dropped back to the floor. I sounded like a sulking four year old as I spat the word 'hate'. The back of my neck felt hot.

"Oh." Was all he said. At first I thought I had killed the mood for any more conversation with my strange, bitter answers but he turned back to his cheery self, smiling and all.

"So you're single?"

I just blushed deeper as Quil snickered beside me.

"Yes, I am." I admitted and Jacob smile widened from ear to ear. "And plan to stay single."

Then his smile disappeared.

"Oh." He said copying my previous answer. That made me laugh and he smiled again, but it didn't really meet his eyes. Quil was still snickering.

"Well, we're almost there." Jacob announced. It was still silent in the car. Nobody spoke. I was still red from the embarrassment I had, once again, single handedly caused myself. Nothing new..

As we got closer to wherever we were going, I began to worry more. My breathing picked up and my heart raced dramatically. Quil noticed and stared at me with a horrendous expression.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you dying?!" Quil worried, his voice going two tones higher. Jacob quickly whipped his head behind him, and ignored the road. Embry looked back, too.

"Er.." I whimpered. Jacob opened his mouth to talk, but I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not dying.. I'm just anxious. Watch the road." I added quickly.

Jacob hesitated, but looked back towards the road just in time to notice he missed his turn. He cursed under his breath, and apologized to me immediately. I just smiled shyly and nodded.

Quil kept his eyes on my paled face.

"So, Bella.." Jacob started. I could barely hear through the ringing in my ears. The whole time I was telling my self over and over again, 'better then with Edward.' but not convincing myself completely. Maybe getting in a car with three strangers wasn't the brightest idea.. "I think Emily will like you."

"E-Emily?" My voice shook slightly and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she's real nice. And a fantastic cook I might add." All boys moaned and the car sped up.

"Mm.. I hope she made eggs." Quil announced randomly, and licked his lips. Embry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and eggs, Quil? And Jacob, you're always thinking about hot dogs. I don't understand why-" Embry started, but Jacob cut him off.

"I'm not always thinking about hot dogs!" He hissed and glared at the road. Quil just started at the wind shield, not seeing anything. "At least I'm not obsessed with muffins!"

"Ugh... Emily's muffins." Embry sighed and put his head up against the head rest. "Hey!" He yelled finally figuring out what Jacob had said.

And I silently listened to the banter of the two boys while we got closer to the strangers house, and my heart sank to my feet.

After two more minutes we pulled into a small driveway off the road. It wasn't paved, but it was smooth and comfortable in the car. Flowers surrounded the yard around us, leaving a warm, homely feeling in my stomach. The house was at the very end of the way.

It was small and white, with blue panes. The porch was large and looked odd compared to the size of the small house. Windows were everywhere, all opened. Before I even got out of the car, I felt comfortable here with my new strange friends, and I was excited to meet Emily.

"Here we are." Jacob said shutting the car off. He turned to me and smiled shyly. "Don't look so nervous, okay? Everything will be fine. Emily and Sam are going to _love _you." He begged.

Quil was already out of the car, running towards the smell coming from the house. Embry got out slower, then started running towards the house as well. Jacob waited patiently for me to get out -and trip-, even opening my door for me.

"Thanks." I whispered mutely, and Jacob smiled. His smile was warm, and made me feel comfortable around him. Like I'd known him for years, instead of an hour or so.

"Mm..." Jacob moaned, taking a deep breath through his nose. I couldn't tell what the smell was, but it was delicious. It made my stomach growl in protest, reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day. I walked cautiously in front of Jacob, and he followed behind me loyally, in his own little world.

Soon enough I slowed down as we got closer, and let Jacob pass me. It would have definitely been embarrassing if I knocked and Sam answered. I was already close to a nervous break down, no need to help make things worse.

Three rasps on the door before somebody opened.

"Hey, Emily. Wow! I can practically taste everything." Jacob said and walked in without remembering me, too preoccupied by the food sitting on the table in the kitchen. I stood awkwardly in front of Emily, while she watched me, with a kind smile. She broke the silence first.

"Hello, are you with Jacob?" She asked and motioned towards the kitchen, almost dropping the large white bowl in her hands. I nodded shyly.

"I think so." I mumbled, and Emily giggled.

Emily was beautiful. Skin like Quil's, more than Jacob's. Lighter even. Almost like silk. She had long hair, that went down to the small of her waist almost. Everything about her said 'welcome'. When she smiled her lips pulled up into a gorgeous crooked smile, like Ed-

I cut that accusation off mid sentence with a hiss, and Emily watched me with curious eyes.

"Oh! So sorry! Emily, this is Bella." Jacob said finally remembering I was here, carrying a bowl of soup of some sort in his hands. He was almost a whole foot taller then Emily. It was odd to see the difference.

"Hello, Bella. Come in, please. There's plenty of food to go around.. for the moment. That is, until the boys get a hold of it. I see _Jacob_," She smacked him in the back of the head with the back side of her spoon she was mixing the batter with in the bowl, "Has already got into it without my permission."

Jacob howled as the spoon made a _dunk _noise as it bounced of his head.

"Sorry. Not my fault you made it so appetizing." He said with an innocent smile. Emily didn't fall for it.

I walked into the doorway cautiously, and hid by the wall.

"I swear Jacob," But she was cut off when a man walked into the room. I was instantly uncomfortable. All calmness disappearing.

He was tall. Taller then Jacob, and that's saying something. He had dark skin, and dark hair. His eyes were even dark. His faced looked like a hard mask, until he found Emily's face. His features turned loving. I guessed this was Sam.

In two paces he was over at Emily, holding her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly on her flawless lips and then once on her forehead, having to bend down awkwardly in the process. Emily blushed a lovely shade of pink.

The obvious affection they had for each other was cute. But being here, watching, felt like I was intruding on a private moment. A quick look at Jacob -who was too busy eating his soup to notice, probably happy Emily was distracted- told me he didn't mind. I decided to watch Jacob instead of Emily and Sam.

Jacob turned to me quickly, mouth full of soup, and smiled. Blushing under his skin, like I did when our eyes met.

"Oh, sorry." Emily said in a light voice. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jacob. "Who's hungry?"

As we stalked off towards the kitchen, I stood beside Jacob, and behind Sam uncomfortably.

.......

It was surreal.

Watching all four boys eat the food on the table in less then five minutes. Emily quickly grabbed a plate full of food, but I didn't figure out in time that getting food in this house was like a race. I sat aside, waiting patiently while everyone else stocked their plates. When everyone had began eating I took a quick look at the empty plates and gaped. Emily asked me if I was hungry, and why I hadn't gotten any food. I blushed and told her no, I wasn't hungry even though I felt like I might faint from hunger.

Even though I said I wasn't hungry, Jacob quickly passed me half of his plate. He smiled and winked at me, causing me to stutter and fall backwards out of my chair. Quil laughed louder than anyone else in the entire room, while Emily watched in mocking horror. Jacob wasn't laughing either.

"Oh!" Jacob helped me up from the floor as I awkwardly tried to sit up. His hand wrapped around my torso and lifted both the chair and I like we weighed no less then ten pounds rather then one hundred and ten.

Quil didn't stop laughing until Sam threw a biscuit at his head.

Everyone talked amongst themselves about people and things I wasn't familiar about.

"Seth tried that the other day, and when Leah found out.." Embry said and everyone shuttered. "Well, you know how she can be.."

"Poor Seth." Quil added.

"The kid's tough." Jacob defended the boy I didn't know.

"Yeah, but Leah is tougher." Embry said in a rush. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I nibbled silently on a piece of bread.

When everybody had finished eating, the boys migrated to the living room together. Emily started gathering dishes, and I decided to help. Jacob tried to tell me Emily could do it, and said I should go with him to the living room. I declined his invitation.

"Oh, Bella. I can get these. You're a guest, relax." Emily tried along with Jacob. I just shook my head.

"I'm used to doing dishes anyway. It won't be too hard." I said, but quickly remembered how much food had been made and how many people had eaten said food. Even if there was a lot of dishes, I would help.

"Well, okay." Emily gave in, and Jacob's shoulders slumped.

"I can help too.." Jacob started but Emily shooed him away, complaining that he was too big to be in there with us, causing me to laugh. Jacob eventually left.

"I wash, you rinse and dry?" Emily asked and I smiled.

"Sure."

We were silent the whole time, listening to the ruckus coming from the living room as Quil and Embry complained about something that was going on tonight.

"So.." Emily said, breaking the silence. I looked at her and she was smiling down at the plate she was scrubbing. "You and Jacob, huh? About time.. Ever since him and Jessica he hasn't been himself. I haven't seen him blush so much in so long."

I choked and shook my head.

"No, no. Jacob and I are... Just friends. I think." I added, scrunching my nose up like something smelled bad. I continued to dry the plate in my hands.

"Sorry. I just assumed.. Never mind. It's really none of my business. I'm just nosy." She said giggling. I shook my head.

"It's alright. I don't mind at all." I admitted and regretted it.

"So when did you two meet? How come he's never mentioned you to me before? Surely I would remember him talking about you.."

"Uh, we met about an hour or two ago. I was.. Lost. My.. car broke down." I said leaving out the worst part of the story.

"Oh." Emily said, and seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Probably because I was a stranger in her house washing her dishes. "Well, hopefully you and Jacob will get to know each other more and I can see you again soon!" She pulled out the plug in the sink and handed me the last of the dishes.

"Hopefully." I said and my face got hot at just the idea of Jacob and I.

It was silly. I actually wanted to get to know Emily more now. Maybe even become good friends some day. And Jacob as well.

Emily and I walked back into the living room where Quil and Embry were fighting. At first, I was worried that one of them would get hurt, but calmed down when I noticed the smiles on both of their faces. Playful fighting.

"You two, stop it." Emily ordered in a strict voice and both boys stopped instantly.

"Sorry." They mumbled like two kids who had gotten caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Jacob saw me standing beside Emily, and smiled.

"Hey!" He said and walked over to me. "How was dishes?"

I smiled back. "Fine. Emily and I talked.." I quickly stopped, not wanting to bring up what exactly we were talking about.

"About?" Jacob asked. I sighed, but Emily answered instead of me.

"You." She said giggling. She walked over to Sam, and sat beside him on the couch, cuddling into his chest. Jacob's eyebrows shot up and he blushed, causing Emily to giggle further.

"Me? What about me?" He asked suspiciously. Quil and Embry stood silently, glaring at each other. I looked down at the ground, but I could feel Jacob's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"About how you and Bella should get to know each other better." Emily said as if it were a casual thing to say. The room was too silent. Uncomfortable silence for once. I waited for somebody to break it.

"Yeah.." Jacob said and I could hear the shy smile in his voice.

"So?" Emily pushed the topic farther. I wouldn't mind if it ended, and Jacob seemed the same way. "Why don't you two go down to that new restaurant in town. It's a little bit of a drive from here, or you can walk.."

Jacob seemed reluctant to answer immediately. I hesitated as well, not quite sure if I wanted to go down to dinner with him. I had a feeling the silence would be awkward, not comfortable this time.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, and smiled at me lightly. "It's all up to you. I'd like to go talk.. If you would."

All eyes turned to me, and I blushed.

"Sure.."

As we started walking away towards the door -almost free of everyone's awkward gazes- Quil started making kissing noises behind us. I started walking faster and Jacob sighed. Either at me, or his friend. I didn't wait to see.

Jacob was by my side, going slower then me.

"How-" I started but quickly remembered his legs were longer then mine, by a few inches. Maybe more.. I slowed my pace, and Jacob silently slowed down.

"You know, we're going the wrong way, right?" He said with an amused tone. I didn't understand.

"I'm going towards the car. If you haven't already noticed I'm...-" I stopped and rethought what I was about to say. "Walking isn't the safest thing for me to do."

He laughed a loud, throaty laugh, making it echo off the woods around us.

"I don't think it's only walking. You fall from chairs as well.. I think I'll put you under the category of Klutz."

"Ha ha." I said without humor. But secretly I was annoyed. He wasn't the first to call me that.

"Would you rather we go down to the beach? Or are you still intent on the plan of dinner?"

I thought that through for a second. Beach.. Warm, dry..

"Beach sounds nice."

It was strange. I felt comfortable around him, almost as comfortable as with Alice. And Alice was my best friend.

"What's your last name?" I asked, and quickly regretted it. I was comfortable asking, but was he comfortable answering? Friends could ask those kinds of questions, right? We were friends, I think..

"Jacob Black" He said casually. He seemed comfortable enough. "And, let me guess, you're real name is Isabella.."

He seemed to be waiting, but I was still thinking about his full name.

Jacob Black.. Sounded familiar. Maybe I knew him from some movie or something. He didn't act like a movie star. He was cute enough to be one, but that doesn't mean he is..

"Bella?" Jacob asked and I remembered he was talking to me.

"Oh.. Sorry. I was just.. Thinking. Your name sounds so familiar." I paused for one short second as I watched his eye's widen with curiosity. "Have you ever been in a movie?"

"No." He said too quickly. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. Why wouldn't he want me to know if he was in a movie?

"Maybe I'm just imagining that I know your name." I said out loud and the silence came back between us.

"You never answered me." Jacob said randomly as we walked towards nowhere in particular. Engrossed in our own little conversation to care about the rest of the world. He kicked rocks around, and they skidded into tree's.

"What was your question, again?"

"What's your full name?"

I hesitated.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I wondered idly if saying my middle name was a bit too much, but sighed anyways. "I prefer Bella.."

"Huh." He said randomly. "You know what's strange? Your name sound familiar as well.."

We both pondered on the idea.

"Bells?" He said and I whipped my head up from the ground. Last person to call me that..

"Jake?" I asked in a small voice. The hope that it truly was my childhood friend, and crush, swelled my heart until it felt like my chest would explode.

What were the odds.

"Wow!" He exclaimed and he stared off into the woods, thinking. He finally looked back to me. "You look so different."

I didn't know if that was a compliment of not, so I just nodded.

"You too.. Taller."

"No, you're just shorter."

"Sure, Jake!" I said laughing, almost flying. I'm pretty sure my feet are on the ground. Aren't they?

"You're really pretty." He said like a seven year old. I couldn't help but giggle. Yes, giggle!

And then I blushed, because his words sunk in.

"Thanks. You're cute, too." I said and blushed darker. I felt so comfortable around him. And I've only known him for a few hours.

Well.. Beside the fact that I knew him before. Years and years ago.

"Can I call you sometime?" He asked breaking the silence. I blushed a deeper red but nodded. He smiled warmly.

Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I giggled again.

Then my phone rang.

My happy mood disappeared completely. The horrid idea that _he _was calling me made me want to throw up. No.

I ignored the ringing, and Jacob stared at me with curious eyes.

"Um.." He said awkwardly. Probably wondering why I had a strange, probably creepy, grin on my face while my phone rang loudly in my pocket. "Gonna get that?"

"Nope." I said with amazing causality.

"Then why are you giving me your number?" He asked, frustrated. "If you aren't going to answer.."

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no. I'm just worried that it's.." I paused. Did he really want to hear my pathetic story?

"Go on.." He ushered, all the invitation I needed. I would take any change to tell people about how much I hated him.

"Well, see, you know that guy I was running away from?" Wow, real casual Bella.

"Yeah. The boyfriend?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend. I've told you that."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue."

I decided short would be better.

"I thought he was calling, and I didn't really want to talk to him."

"Oh." He sounded sad, like he was expecting more of a story. "So.. About your number."

And my good mood was back.

I quickly gave him my number and we hesitated by a huge spruce.

"Should we go back?" I asked and Jacob thought it through for a minute.

"Probably." He admitted, and I was sad. I wanted to stand here talking with my old friend for a while, find out what he's been doing lately.. But it was getting dark. He seemed to sense my distress.

"We can always see each other later. You don't live too far, I hope. Aren't you in college now?"

I smiled ruefully. "Yes."

"How about Friday?" He asked and I thought quickly. If today was Tuesday.. I only had to wait three days or so. "Dinner or something?"

"Sure!"

"So it's a date." He said with an amused smile on his lips. I blushed but nodded.

"It's a date."

**Surprise, surprise. Who saw that coming? Everyone? Maybe I need to start getting more creative..**

But like I said earlier, I promise to start working faster. Creative or not...

I hope this chapter was long enough for those of you who wanted long.

Preview for chapter six:

"I'm finding it hard to believe that's the real story, Edward!" She hissed at me. It was almost.. Sexy.

"You know what else is hard?" I started with an amused smile. All the color drained from her face and her eyes opened two times as wide while her mouth dropped.

"You pig!" She screamed almost a shriek.

"I was going to say that your head is hard. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked knowing exactly what she was thinking, and enjoying it a little more then necessary.

**Hope you all enjoyed that little preview. Who else is annoyed with Edward as much as I am? Don't worry Edward lovers.. He gets nicer.. Ish. And more perverted. Who doesn't love a perverted Edward, though?**

Remember to review! Encourage me to update at all.


	6. Confused

**Tell you something.**

Okay, this chapter is going to one of the most.. interesting. I said I should be more creative, and it may not be _too _creative.. It's more shocking, really.

Thank you for all your reviews. It truly made me happy.

Chapter six: Confused.

Bella's point of view:

Jacob and I walked back, chattering the whole time. I didn't really mind that we hadn't gone to the beach, but every step closer my heart sank more. I just didn't want the time to end with him, there were so many questions I had to ask him.

"How's school going? I heard you're going to school for engineering." I said proudly, like a mother bragging about her child making honer roll.

"Yeah, I am. I already know the basics though." He said with a wide smile as he started talking with words I didn't understand.

"I don't understand anything your saying. The occasional, "thens, and or's." I said shyly. Jokingly.

"Oh, ha ha, sorry. Well what are you going to school for?" He asked and I explained slowly. He seemed... actually curious.

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence.

"You know, I've liked you since I was about five. Minus your cooties and all, I found you quite cute." He said with a hard laugh. I blushed and decided to admit my secrets as well.

"I liked you too.. At first I liked you like a little brother, but then I saw how your parents acted together and I wanted that." I said and remembered I hadn't heard about his parents in a while.

"How's Billy?" I asked curiously. Jacob started walking slower, and watched me with cautious eyes.

"Not so well. Did you hear about the accident?"

I paused, taken off guard. Was Billy alright?

"No.. What happened?"

Jacob's eyes searched mine for a fraction of a second, deep sadness in them, then they fell to the ground. He fidgeted with his fingers uneasily, and finally sighed.

"Driving down to the store a few years ago there was an accident.. It was raining, when doesn't it rain though, right?" He snorted without humor. Then he was serious again.

"The roads were pretty slick and he must of turned on exactly the wrong part.. It skidded into a van, and turned sideways on the road, almost upside down.."

I listened in horror. My heart sunk, I automatically thought the worst. We had stopped walking now.

"Everything was fine. Until a truck came down the road towards them too fast, not prepared for a turned over car, you know? Slammed right into the passenger side, where my mom was.."

Ancient sadness touched his eyes, and a crystal tear slid down his cheek as he glared at the ground furiously.

"Instant death."

I was overwhelmed with shock, pain, and pity. I'd known Lily since I was born practically. It was a horrible idea to even _think _something could happen to such a good person. She was bright, beautiful, kind..

"My dad was luckier. Only thing that happened to him was the front of the car collapsed in and crushed his legs. They're paralyzed, so he uses a wheelchair."

I hadn't realized I had tears running down my cheeks as well. I could barely breath correctly. I gripped his hand in my small one and hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest. Suddenly, _he_ was the one comforting _me_. He wrapped his arms around my torso and laid his chin on my head carefully.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I cried. I dug my nails into his skin, but he didn't feel them.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault." He said sadly.

"Because I w-wasn't there for y-you." I whined and he sighed.

"Don't feel sorry for that, Bells. You moved. It's okay. I'm not upset. Sure, it would have been.. easier probably with you around. You always make me smile. You make me feel strange. You know I've never told anyone that story?" He said and I looked up into his eyes. He was still sad, but he looked.. calmer. His eyelashes were still wet, but he wasn't crying.

"I'm still so-sorry." I said, almost done crying. I pulled away from him reluctantly, and when I tried to take my hand out of his he held it there securely. I didn't protest. It was strange though, I felt like a little kid. My whole hand fit in his large one.

He wiped a stray tear from my eye and smiled, but it barely met his eyes. Always trying to comfort me..

"At least I was fine." He said and I gaped. He was in the car.. When..

"You.." I couldn't force the words out. He seemed to understand though.

"Yeah, all I got was a scar across my arm." He said lifting the sleeve on his left arm to his shoulder. I gasped when I saw the line going down his arm.

"Oh, Jake.." I said quietly and reached towards the scar, but to worried if I touched it he would feel it somehow. I dropped my hand back to my side and we began walking towards Emily's again, all humor and happiness gone for the moment.

"How's Renee?" He asked calmly, breaking the silence. "I talked to Charlie about seven months ago.. but that's the only contact I've had lately with the Swans."

"She's fine. I'm still the adult though. She married again. His name is Phil.. Much younger then she is." I said and he nodded. He expected as much.

"Tell me about him." He ushered and I told him what little I knew about him.

"Well, he plays ball for a living.. Not very good. They met about three years ago, and she still looks at him with love in her eyes. That should count for something, right?"

"It should, indeed." He said lightly. "But do you like him?"

I pondered on that, thinking hard. "Yes, I do. Even if I didn't, it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because my mother is an adult, in some cases. And I'm the daughter. She needs to learn herself. I can't tell her who she can and can't date. Even if I didn't like him.."

"Why do you sound so sad then?" He asked and I realized I did sound sad. Even to myself.

"I don't know, really. Probably at just the idea of my mother acting like the adult for once. I'm so used to taking care of her, and now it's like she might actually be the one taking care of me. I don't like change."

And I didn't, for many reasons.

We were both silent again as we got close to Emily's.

"Bella?" He asked and started walking slowly again. I noted the dark shade under his skin. He was blushing. "Can I ask you something?"

"No, Jake. You've just been questioning me for the past thirty minutes." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. He didn't find it funny. "I'm kidding. Go ahead."

He hesitated; thinking. I wished for a second that I could read his mind. Understand what was in his head.

"Do you still like me? Like you did before?"

I wasn't prepared for his question. I was caught off guard. I choked and stopped walking completely. An automatic blush spread across my face.

"Sorry.." I said when he turned to me with confused eyes. "I.. Um.."

I didn't quite know how to answer. Did I like him? Did I like his warm skin, his bright, kind eyes. His sweet personality. The way he could calm me in a few short seconds? His husky laugh.. Smart, cheerful, thoughtful, relaxed..

"Yes." I admitted. And it was true. What wasn't there to like?

His blush got deeper, and mine did as well.

"Well, I still like you, too."

This moment would be awkward with any other guy. Jacob was just too.. I couldn't even find a word. Nothing could describe.

Suddenly everything seemed alright.

"So.." He started and I gave him a questioning look. "What do we do about it?"

"Well, we already have a date on Friday." My heart thumped erratically.

"No, I mean.." But we were interrupted when Quil poked his head out the door. He looked bored at first, but when he saw my hand in Jacob's his eyes went wide and he yelled.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Embry! Ten more for them getting together so soon!"

Emily was beside Quil in an instant and she was glowing. Sam had the same mask on. Hard, and cold. Embry unwillingly handed the thirty dollars to Quil and I blushed.

"We aren't together.." I said quietly and Quil's face fell. Jacob's did too. "But I really do need to get home. Alice will be worrying about me."

Oh shoot.. Alice.

"Yes, I need to go. Quick." I added slightly frightened.

"Oh.. Okay." Jacob whispered. "Want a ride home?"

"Well, I'll need one. You did abduct me." I joked, and Jacob smiled causing my heart to flutter.

"Then let's go."

We got into his rabbit after saying goodbye to everyone and drove away. The dashboard said 6:39. Bad. Definitely bad.

I pulled my phone out and to my great surprise I had service.

"Yes!" I yelled out, frightening Jacob. He quickly fixed his features though, as I dialed.

It rang twice before a frantic Alice answered.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Please tell me! Oh God, if you even have a scratch on you I will personally kill Edward. Stupid.. Ugh!" She cursed loudly to nobody in particular.

"Alice, shh. Relax, breath. I'm fine! I'm on my way home."

"How? Did you steal a car? A fast car.. What color?" She said, sidetracked. There was no stopping her now. "If I stole a car it would be a Porsche or something beautiful like that.."

"No, Alice. My friend Jacob is bringing me home."

Long pause.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, I've known him all my life practically.. We moved apart a while ago and we met up again today. I'll tell you about it later though."

"_Oh_.. Is he cute?"

I blushed but looked at Jacob sideways.

"My sources say yes."

Loud squeals.

"Maybe we can double?" She asked hopeful. I had almost forgotten about her and Jasper.

"Maybe.. I got to go though. I'll see you in a few."

Long pause.

"Alice?"

But she was already gone.

I shut my phone and shrugged it into my back pocket. Jacob was silently keeping his eyes on the road. He looked anxious.

"You okay?" I asked him and he finally looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm great. Wonderful actually. Can you believe it? Today I met this amazing girl that I'd lost contact with _years _ago, and she seems interested in me. She's really quite beautiful, too. She even agreed to go on a date with me this Friday. Can you believe it? A goof like me?!"

I smiled and blushed. I could play along.

"Yes I can believe it. So what's this so called beautiful girl's name. She can't be as amazing as you say."

"Oh, no. She's better.. She has beautiful brown hair. Like silk. And her eyes are also brown.. And so deep. She's compassionate, funny, sweet. Her name is Bella. Did you know Bella meant beautiful in a lot of different languages? It's a perfect name for her.."

I giggled. "No, I didn't. Wow, she does sound amazing. Hope you have a wonderful time on your date."

He smiled at me, not needing to say anything else.

We were getting closer to the dorm now, and Jacob began to look around curiously, probably wondering where he had to go.

"Turn left here, then go strait. You see those buildings over there? With the tree in front? Yeah. Turn right here.."

And we were there. In front of the girls dorm rooms. I could see that the light to mine and Alice's bedroom was off. She was probably out, still. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Um.. Want to come in?" I asked, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. "We can talk more."

"Sure!" He said a little too enthusiastically. He parked in a visitor space and ran over to my side to open my door before I had even unbuckled.

"Thanks." I said blushing, not used to being taken care of.

"Of course." He said holding his hand out towards me, shaking it, motioning me to take it. I stifled a laugh and took it anyways.

We walked up to my dorm and I unlocked it silently. When I turned on the lights I then remembered that there were paint supplies and other stuff laying all around the room. Alice and I had not finished today.

"Uh, sorry about the paint smell.. We were painting." Wow, smooth Bella. I'm sure he didn't get that the first time you said that. You sound like an idiot!

"Oh. Why didn't you finish?" He asked wiping his finger across the far left wall. It was dry, thank god.

"I was busy." Obviously.

"Would you like me to help you finish? I love painting." He said and looked around for a spare brush. He saw one laying on the floor and picked it up while bending over awkwardly to the right. He started painting purple on the wall without my permission.

I quickly picked a brush up and dipped mine into the purple as well. I began painting next to him until I noticed that the wall we were painting on was supposed to be pink.

"Shoot.. Um, let me turn a light on." I quickly got to the wall and flicked the switch on. It brightened the room up, and Jacob laughed. A huge space was covered in purple on an almost finished pink wall.

"Sorry. I didn't notice. Usually I see well in the dark.." He said and looked down at his brush then back to the wall like he was trying to change the color. It didn't work. "I was trying to impress the pretty girl in the room with me."

I blushed and ignored his comment.

"It's fine. I can cover it tomorrow." We both walked over to the other wall in the back of the room where the beds and desk were supposed to be. I did a double take to make sure the color was right, then began painting in long lines.

"So what's the most rebellious thing you've ever done?" Jacob asked randomly, and I sighed. I wasn't the type to get in trouble, and when I did it was usually over stupid things.

"Hmm. One time I was out past curfew, I think it was about seventh grade.. One in the morning. The cops found me down by the Newton's store and figured I had been trying to vandalize it. Took me into the station, and just my luck, Charlie was working that night." I snorted without humor.

Jacob laughed out loud, it sounded as if he's swallowed a chainsaw. It echoed off the walls and bounced around.

"Wow. That would be just your luck Bells.."

And it was true. I was usually that one person out of a million for bad luck. Such as my klutzy nature, my lack of control when I smell blood, my horrid blushing problem. It was down right embarrassing.

"Oh shut up." I barked and that just caused him to laugh more. He stopped immediately when somebody walked in.

No. More then one person. Three sets of footfall.

**Edward's point of view:**

We finally got to campus, and Alice was already out the door. To the sidewalk before Jasper and I had even thought to get out. The car was still running.

"Alice wait!" Jasper called out his window, rolling it up quickly. He unbuckled, shut off the car, and ran after her just as quickly. Alice slowed a little, but barely.

I groaned to myself.

I got out and tried to catch up to them, which I did with some effort. Alice was being held back by Jasper, and the look on her face was quite scary.

"I. Want. To. See. Bella." She hissed between clenched teeth, causing Jasper to drop her arms, and back away a safe distance. I chuckled to myself.

We all got to the door at the same time.

I heard the laughing coming from inside, but it wasn't Bella's usually quiet, shy laugh. It was loud and booming. Like a males. Did we have the wrong room? Couldn't be.. We were in the girls dorms.

Alice walked in without waiting.

"Bella?" She asked slightly shocked. Only slightly. I was gaping. A guy two times her size was standing by her. A guy I'd never seen before.

"Oh!" She said and smiled at Jasper and Alice, but when she saw me standing beside them she glared. A murderous expression on her face. "Alice, Jasper this is Jacob." I didn't miss that she skipped my name. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello Jacob. I'm Edward. Edward Masen. You must be Bella's new boy toy?" I said not quite sure if that were the correct thing to say. Who knew what Bella was capable of?

The guy Jacob looked around awkwardly.

"Um.." But Bella interrupted him quickly.

"Ignore him, Jake. He's just a thick headed _jack ass _who needs to go get something better to do then annoying the hell out of me!"

I almost laughed out loud, but decided to keep myself calm and try to act like I was serious. I could laugh about it later.

"Why would I want to stop annoying you? You're just so.. _Easy._" I said and looked her body over with a grin.

Jasper and Alice glared at me with angry eyes, but didn't interrupt.

Jacob glared as well.

"I think you should leave." He said and stood taller, setting the brush that was in his hand down on a desk near him with protective plastic sheets over it. I had to admit that his size was almost a whole foot maybe two bigger then me, but I wouldn't back down from this fight.

"And if I don't?" I asked and Bella stood between me and Jacob now.

"I'll personally hurt you myself. Get out of my room before I call somebody to escort you out." She threatened. Her posture looked like a cat ready to attack a bee. Not scary at all, but serious.

I tried a different tactic.

"I'm sorry I annoy the hell out of you. It's just.. You're like a little sister to me. That's how I see it." I put on an innocent expression that usually worked when I tried to get girls to come into my room with me. It usually wasn't this hard though.. She was very stubborn.

She glared at me. Her hands clenching into small, angry fists.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that's the real story, Edward!" She hissed at me. It was almost.. Sexy.

"You know what else is hard?" I started with an amused smile. All the color drained from her face and her eyes opened two times as wide while her mouth dropped.

"You pig!" She screamed almost a shriek.

"I was going to say that your head is hard. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked knowing exactly what she was thinking, and enjoying it a little more then necessary.

"Alice, call.. the cops.. The dorm captain.. Something!" Bella yelled and threw a phone towards Alice. Alice wasn't sure if Bella were serious, or bluffing. She looked serious enough.. She dialed slowly, watching me with a resentful glare. Jasper just watched Jacob.

She was just dialing a fake number. Probably her own cell phone.

"Hello, Mr. Varner? I need to report a problem." Or not.

"Okay, okay. Damn. I'll leave." I barked and stepped out of the room with my hands up. Surrendering. There was no point in playing this game if I was just going to get in trouble for it. Annoying Bella wasn't that important.. Anyways, I could wait.

I quickly shuffled from the room listening to the conversation.

"Never mind. It's taken care of. Thank you, sir."

"I should go." Jasper said sadly. I could hear the distress in his voice. I stopped at the edge of the hall, just barely able to hear.

"Do you have to?" Alice whined. I glared at the open door.

"Yes.." A whisper.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She begged and I could imagine the strange but dumb look on his face while he looked down at her. Man, he was whipped.

"Of course. I'll be over here in the morning before you have time to miss me."

"But I already miss you.." She said and I couldn't help but laugh at that. The sound bounced down the hall, and I knew then that they heard. It was silent though.

"Sorry. Bye." Jasper said and quickly walked out the door. I stopped laughing only to disguise it with a cough.

As he passed he smacked me across the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I hissed and he ignored me. Boo hoo, I'd hurt his delicate little feelings.

I turned back around and watched as Bella came out into the hall, smiling triumphantly, then shut the door.

**Edward Masen is pissing me off. And I'm the one writing the story! Ugh. I wanted to smack my computer.**

The second half may be a bit odd or may not sound right in some places. I don't know. It's one in the morning here, and I can barely think right. I read it over like five times though, it seems fine. Right?

Ah, on a quick side note, everyone should check one of my other stories out. It's called, Why I love. If you're an obsessed Twilight fan it won't be hard for you. It's more a game then a story.. Just give as many reasons for why you like a character, and you can get a whole story dedicated you, or be in it. Easy, right? This week is Edward Cullen. Go, go, go. Try not to remember this Edward when you write anything down. Ha ha. =)

You should also review this story. Reviews are coming in really slow, barely any at a time. The ones that do come in, I'm grateful for. Really. But who wouldn't love more reviews..

Hmm. Jacob and Bella, huh. I know they moved fast, but not really.. They're not really dating. They are, however, going out on a date Friday! (Few chapters away!) And as you know, Bella and Jacob hold hands all the time in the books. That's nothing to be concerned about.

Edward will.. Get better. Maybe Jasper will even forgive him. Ha..

In spite of all the wonderful things I want to ramble on about, I should really get to bed. School's in about 6 hours.. I love you all very much though! Don't worry. Things will turn out better!

Preview for chapter seven: Intertwined.

And for a short second, I lost control. Throwing my arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. Molding the shape of my body to his. Our lips moved together roughly, demanding. Neither of us expected this reaction from me.

He was the one to pull away, probably having more control then I did.

I was panting heavily, having a hard time breathing.

"Well that was.. Interesting." He said and smiled.

Interesting was only the start.

**Whoa. What is **_that _**supposed to mean!? If you review, I will definitely send you a **hint** or a **quote**. Your choice.**

The hint will not** tell you who is kissing who.  
Quote **might**.**


	7. Intertwined

Tell you something

Okay. I want to once again apologize for not updating in a long time.. I just recently moved, and it was short notice.. If you're a story writer you should know that sometimes you don't make your due dates. Sorry.

Chapter seven: Intertwined.

Bella's point of view:

"Jake?" I asked. I was quite concerned. Jacob was in the corner looking a bit angry. He looked from my face to Alice's and back to mine, until he eventually calmed down.

"Who was that?" He asked a little bitterly. I was still angry from my episode with Edward.

"Edward _Masen._ Not that he's any of your concern." I barked and regretted it. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on Jacob. He defended me. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Asshole's like him make everybody angry."

Alice snorted in the corner and Jacob and I both looked at her. She sobered up real quick.

"I should be going though.. Who knows what Quil is doing right now. Nothing good, I can promise you." Jacob said and smiled. I was truly sad that he was leaving, but at the same time happy. I had to talk to Alice alone.

He set the brush, that I hadn't noticed he'd picked up, down on the ground and walked over to me. He kissed me lightly on the cheek before leaving. Alice was about to explode, I could tell.

"Oh, just let it out." I said and moved my hand in a circle. Alice pounced.

"He is so cute! Oh, you two look so great together! He's way taller than you, but I think we can make it work.. Just get you some high heels or something.." I sighed. Me, in high heels. That would be something to see. I mean really, who doesn't want to watch me feebly break both of my legs tripping over nothing?

"Alice.. Our date's not until Friday." I said and quickly regretted it when I saw the look on Alice's face. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Really!" She squeaked. I nodded sheepishly. "Oh! Where are you going!?"

I shrugged. I didn't actually know. I thought I remembered him saying dinner or something, but I wasn't completely sure. Alice wasn't pleased.

"You have to know. How are we going to go shopping if we don't know what kind of outfit to get you? Maybe just track pants and a matching shirt. No, I'm totally kidding. Gag me.." Alice was now in her own little word, mumbling about incoherent things that I really didn't care about. As long as she didn't put me in high heels I'd be fine. "How about a dress? I doubt you'll be like, running or anything.. Probably dinner and a movie. Maybe we could double?."

I turned that over in my head a few times. I'd have to ask Jacob if he minded. I would certainly be more calm if Alice were there. But I'd also like some time alone with Jacob so we could catch up.. I just shrugged again.

"Oh, Bella! Come on! Give me something to go off of!" I ignored her and picked up the paintbrush Jacob was using. I spun it around in my hand before I painted a think line across the wall in purple. The side of the room that had an extra bed and nobody to occupy it.

"We need to finish painting." I said and Alice completely forgot about Jacob and I. Probably storing it somewhere in the back of her mind for later.. Didn't matter.

After thirty minutes of painting we laid down and went to bed.

Later.

A couple hours after we woke up we finished painting. Alice used words like "Magnificent, and amazing." And it really was. I was so proud of myself for actually finishing something, that I did a little jump. Alice joined in soon after. I stopped when somebody knocked on the door. Alice and I looked at each other and ran to answer it.

When we opened the door my breath caught in my throat. The girl at the door made me take a hit of my self esteem. Dramatically.

She had long flowing blond locks that waved down her back in perfect cascades. They formed around her flawless face in a halo shape. Her lips were a rosy red and were a perfect curve, just like her body. She had a light blue shirt on with a white floral pattern. Her jeans seemed to fit her curves just right. Her glowing eyes were staring intently from me to Alice, and her long black lashes blinked at us. Jealousy gnawed at my insides. The look on Alice's face said she was feeling the same way as I was.

"I think this is my room." She said in a high voice. It rang beautifully, and ran around the room like silk. Alice was the first to speak.

"Oh, of course. I heard we were getting a new room mate." She said and I looked at her. I hadn't heard anything.. The girl stepped inside and looked around.

"I see you two were painting before I got here. Pink and purple?" I worried for a second that she didn't like them but she smiled at us. "It looks great."

She set her bags down on the empty bed and looked at Alice as if asking if it were okay if she stayed there. It _was _her room, too.

"Of course." Alice said smiling back, nodding. I felt completely out of place. They both brought an extra ordinary amount of light to the room, and the way I looked I was probably making things darker. It was like being in a room with two models, and wishing I could be like them.

We all stood in an awkward silence. My mind was running around, wondering why I was so different.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She said finally, breaking the silence. I didn't think I'd ever get used to her voice. Nobody is supposed to sound like that. So.. Perfect. So calm.

"I'm Alice.. This is Bella." Alice said introducing me when I didn't say anything. "Nice to meet you Rose. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Sure, why not." She said and winked. I finally accepted that I'd never be like either of them, and I just had to live with it. I pushed my jealousy aside and held my hand out awkwardly.

"I'm Bella." I said and Alice laughed. I remembered that she's introduced me already. I mentally hit myself. Get a hold of yourself, Bella!

"Um, yes. Alice told me. I'm Rosalie.. If you didn't hear." She said and took my hand. She had bright acrylic red nails.

"Want to go get something to eat? We can show you around a little if you'd like.." Alice asked and my stomach growled quietly.

"Sounds great." I said and Rosalie agreed as well. We left after Alice put a fresh layer of lip gloss.

I noticed that Rosalie walked with a strange stance of confidence. She ignored all the heads that turned towards her, and all the smirks from jealous girls.

"And here's the cafeteria." Alice announced. "I think I just want a salad today."

"I'm not that hungry. I stopped at Le Bella earlier." Rosalie said.

"I feel like fries." I said and walked to the left while Rosalie went right with Alice. Luck was against me today.

I ran strait into somebody, and fell backwards. His food flew everywhere and a cup of jell-o landed right on my shirt. I squealed and half of the cafeteria looked at the scene. He cursed under his breath.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled out, brushing food off of him as he stood up. I didn't even look to see who it was, but his voice sounded familiar. "Crap,"

I looked up and not only mentally hit myself, I considered running before he noticed who I was.

Mike Newton was cleaning his shirt off with a napkin that had fallen off of his tray. I tried scooting away, but he seemed to finally notice me. His face went from angry to surprised.

"Um.. Bella, isn't it? Hey! I'm so sorry.. I'm so clumsy." He said and helped me up. His eyes lingered on the food that was still attached to my shirt like he wanted to lick it up. I quickly brushed it off with my hand, which smudged it all the way down.

"Shoot.." I muttered and before I knew what was happening, Mike was wiping my chest with the napkin. I gasped and jumped back. His hand fallowed after me but stopped quickly. Smart guy. "Excuse me!?"

"Sorry! Forgot about your... Um.. sorry." He apologized. I once again considered running off.

"It's fine. I have to go." I said but his hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Wait!" I didn't want to, but I did anyways.

"Yes Mike?"

"You never called me. Did I give you the right number? Of course I did.." I sighed. Joy. All I wanted to do was run off and clean myself up. I was going to tell him that I just didn't want to call him or something else when he said: "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I froze.

Did I have a boyfriend? Could I count Jacob as a boyfriend, and if I did when he wasn't would he mind? Probably. But would he find out?

"Yes." Somebody said. But it wasn't me. But it _was _a voice I knew almost as well as mine. My heart jumped stupidly. "Me."

Edward Masen wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. This close to him, I noticed the smell of his cologne. It was.. delicious. I wanted to press my face to his chest and take a deeper breath, but was pulled back to reality.

"What?!" Mike gasped at the same time I did, and looked between Edward and I.

"Yes. We're quite steady, actually. That's why she didn't call you. Sorry bro. I mean, who wouldn't like a pretty girl like her? So no hard feelings." My heart raced. I didn't understand why the words he was saying were making me feel like I was flying, but they did. Did I like him, or did I like the idea of liking him? Maybe I liked the idea that Edward might actually be a sweet person.. "Just don't tell anyone. If we end badly I don't want other chicks getting bad idea's."

Never mind.

"Come on, _Eddiepoo. _We need to _talk_." I said bitterly and pulled his hand towards the back door. Mike waved sadly, but I ignored him. I was far too furious with Edward, and myself, to acknowledge anyone.

When we got outside I pulled away from him and stomped farther ahead. I couldn't hear if he was fallowing, and I really didn't care.

I spun back around and opened my mouth to talk but stopped when I noticed the stupid crooked smile on his face.

"What." I demanded and grabbed my head. I was starting to get a headache, and I considered blaming it on his strange mood changes, or maybe his being an ass.

"You have food on your shirt." He stated the obvious. I sighed.

"Really? I didn't notice." I didn't understand why whenever I talked to him I acted like such a brat. It was like.. I couldn't help but act like that. I couldn't remember even one nice thing I'd ever said to him.

"Wow." He said and I felt self conscious.

"What?" I asked quickly checking myself over. Did I look that bad? Did I do something?

"Oh nothing. Just.. You still look great. Even with food on you.." He said and winked. I blushed. He stepped closer to me.

"Now you.. Don't start that with me. I am not one of your little girlfriends you can persuade and have your way with." I stated and he stopped mid step. He looked a bit shocked. Then slowly started walking again, hands in pockets.

"I know that, Bella. I would never do anything like that to you." He said and I backed up as fast as he was stepping towards me. "Unless you wanted me too.."

My stomach got a strange feeling. Like it had a mind of it's own, it was telling me to run over to him and.. And what?

"No. No I don't." _Not really._

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you afraid?" He asked and I chuckled without humor.

"No. Of course I'm not." _Lies. _But what was I afraid of? I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of liking him. Afraid that I'd end up hurt, again. The fear of getting hurt was enough to keep me away from him.

"You're lying." He was getting closer. I started walking backwards, faster, which is a complete safety hazard for me.

"Edward Masen you.." I started but stopped. He what? "Stop confusing me."

He laughed and looked up, shaking his head and still walking towards me.

"I'm not trying to confuse you, Bella. I really_ do_ like you." He said and... I fell backwards. "I'm saying something that, I should have never felt. But I just.. can't not like you."

I didn't know what to believe. Well, of course he was lying. He had to be. I knew better than to fall for a player again.

"No." I said and laid my head on the ground. He laid down next to me, and rolled me towards him. His face was inches from mine.. And I couldn't bring myself to pull back. And being so close to him.. Smelling him.. Seeing him.. Touching his chest.. Hearing his heart beat.. I wanted to taste him. So I leaned in for a kiss. Just for a second to see how it would feel..

And for a short second, I lost control. Throwing my arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. Molding the shape of my body to his. Our lips moved together roughly, demanding. Neither of us expected this reaction from me.

He was the one to pull away, probably having more control then I did.

I was panting heavily, having a hard time breathing.

"Well that was.. Interesting." He said and smiled.

Interesting was only the start.

"You.." I started and he kissed me again. This time it was me to pull away.

"You _pig! _I can _not _believe you just _kissed _me!" I yelled and jumped up off the ground. Shoving against his chest, trying to escape. He looked completely shocked.

"What?" He asked and I glared at him. Tears filling my eyes because it felt so final. My heart was molding in strange ways, making me like him. And it hurt.

"You kissed me! How could you!" I hissed and looked at the ground. I couldn't stay mad at him when I was looking at him, and I wanted to stay mad.

"You kissed me first!" He yelled back and I could see him take another step closer. I put a hand up, telling him to stop. I wiped the tears from my eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was being stupid. If you weren't kidding about you liking me.. Which you most likely were.. I don't like you. Sorry." And I began to walk away. Ignoring him.

"Bella? Come on! I'm not lying!" He called to me but I made it to my room in time. I locked the door and laid down on my bed, and opened the one door that I never wanted to open again. The door to my very worst memory. About James.

**Edward's point of view:**

I was beyond confused. She kisses me, she attacks me, I kiss her, she yells and ignores me. And _that _is what I get for liking another girl. They're all the same, anyways. All heartless creatures who enjoy hurting guys like me. Like Tonya.

My heart felt like it was being slashed a million times over. I felt like I'd double over on my knee's.

Tonya.. My first and only love.

I wasn't always like this.. A jerk.

_I walked towards the school with a large smile on my face. But inside, I was truly nervous. Nervous that Tonya would turn me down like she did a lot of other guys._

Tonya is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her strawberry blond hair was just the perfect shade.. And her beautiful face.

_  
We've been best friends for years. Grown up together. And I've loved her for years. And I'll make her love me, too._

I took a deep breath and my smile disappeared from the stress. She was with a group of friends _and they were all laughing and smiling. You can do this Edward.._

I walked strait up to her and she turned to look at me. Smile on her face.

"Hey.." I started and she smiled wider.

"Hey Eddie! How are you!?" She said and hugged me, her curves pushing into my body. I sighed and tried to keep myself from thinking like that.

"Can we talk?" I asked and she told her friends she'd be right back.

"Yeah, Eddie?" She said, using the nickname she'd given me years ago. She was the only girl I let call me that.. The only person in the whole entire world. Hopefully by the end of today I'd be her Eddie.

"I was wondering if.. You wanted to go see a movie sometime." My voice was cautious and slow. Scared. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Mind if Lauren comes?" She asked and at first I was confused, but then I understood.

"Um.. I meant the two of us.." I said and tried to force my next sentence out. "As a... date..."

Her smile disappeared and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh um.. You.. You like me like that?" She asked and fiddled with her fingers. I took a deep breath and looked up. The only girl I ever talked to, and it was near impossible.

"I've liked you like this for a while Tonya. So so much. Every time you hug me I wish you'd never stop. And every time you kiss me cheek, I wish you'd just kiss me the right way. I want to hold you and love you.. I just want to be with you. Forever." I said. Was I saying too much? I wouldn't know.. I've never liked anybody besides Tonya.. So that means no dating experience.

Her smile came back, bigger than I'd ever seen it on her face before.

"That's exactly how I feel.." She said and kissed me. The right way. I melted into her.

When she pulled away I was all smiles.

"So is that a yes?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." She said and I kissed her this time.

Tonya and I were wonderful together for two years. Until..

_"Eddie, I have to go." She said sadly. I hugged the phone closer to me. "Irene is asking me to help her babysit tonight. I'm sorry."_

"Tonight is our 2 year anniversary though.. Can't she find somebody else to help?" I whined. It was a really important night. Tonight I was going to ask her to make love with me. She'd always _wanted to, but I wanted it to be special.._

"I'm sorry, babe." She said and made a kissing noise. I sighed.

"Okay. Another night then. Love you." I said and heard her sister giggling in the background.

"Love you too Eddie.." And she hung up.

An hour later I had decided to surprise her at her house to help babysit. I could wait until afterwards and then we could go off on a late date..

I drove there, and my heart was beating wildly. We had both never gone farther then kissing, and tonight was going to be amazing. It would only bring us closer.

When I got to her house I noticed another car in the yard. A black car. One I'd seen before, but couldn't remember from where.. Maybe one of Irene friends. Irene's car was gone.

I knocked on the door and nobody answered. I got worried and decided to go in myself.

I stepped inside and almost all of the lights were off, but it was only about seven. Nobody would be sleeping, besides the baby. "Eric!" Tonya yelled from her room. Was that the babies name?

So I went to her room and snuck in. It wasn't the first time I'd went in without knocking. It was like my second house. Her bedroom light was off, too.

"Tonya?" I called. I heard somebody moving, and there was a lot of hard breathing. I flipped the light switch on, and that was the night my heart broke into a hundred million pieces.

I'd always wanted to see Tonya naked. But not like this. Not with another guy.

I dropped the flowers I'd had for her and she never even noticed me. She yelled Eric's name again.

"Eric.. Ooh..."

She never chased after me.

The images played through my head again. The reason why I became the way I am today. Because I was afraid to get close to anybody again.. And I tried with Bella, and she hurt me. Just like I knew she would.  
**  
Oh, how very sad... Now we all understand why Edward is so upset.**

I decided to be totally mean and leave Bella's old boyfriend crap unsaid yet. James? Did I say James? Oh goodness...

Questions I'll probably get:  
  
Q. Why doesn't Bella just go out with Edward! They're both heartbroken, they both like each other. Are they trying to be stupid?  
A. Bella doesn't want to be with Edward because he's a player. She doesn't want to get hurt again.****

Q. Will Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie be in this story?  
A. Emmett will. Esme and Carlisle might. Charlie will be at the very end.****

Questions I get every single time and no mater how many times I say they somebody else asks:

Q. Are they vampires in this?  
A. No. All human.

Q. Is this a Bella/Edward story or Bella/Jacob?  
A. Wait and find out!

Q. Why do you update so slowly?  
A. I get busy, and fan fiction may be fun but it's not my priority.****

Any other questions I will gladly answer. Personal message me or even review. I can't guarantee I'll reply if it's review.

Review and ask me if you want me to send you a quote or a preview.

**Quote:**Gives more information and gives the main idea of the chapter.

**Preview:**Longer and tells you who the chapter's about and the main idea.****

_**  
**__  
_


	8. Numb

**Tell you something**

Oh my God. Finally! Another update! It only took me like, what, a couple months? So sorry guys.. Trying to get used to my new town and stuff.  


**I tried to get a preview or quote to anyone who asked for one, but I got a _ton _of emails and my stupid friend read most of them so I don't know which ones I sent and.. Yeah..**

I had someone comment about how Jacob randomly came into the story when he shouldn't have. I say: Too bad. I love Jacob and I can't help but put him in all of my stories.. Can you blame me?

I also realized while reading through my previous chapters that I used Tanya in the second or third chapter. Kissing Edward. My bad. It's a different Tanya. I didn't even think about it. Stupid me, I know.

This chapter is pretty much just Bella talking about James, Edward talking to Jasper and Alice, and a little bit of Emmett. ;)

Now.. Back to Bella's drama.

Chapter eight: Numb****

Bella's point of view:

James was my very best friend, even above Alice. A special bond that comes from being friends since birth. A bond that only got stronger starting from January first at midnight. A bond so rare, I'd take back in a heartbeat..

Stupid, stupid me and my stupid, stupid heart.

We were best friends for fifteen years before James finally asked me to be his girlfriend. It was romantic with roses, and sparkling cider. I didn't know what had come over him and his sudden infatuation with ordinary me when he was so perfect. I was so thrilled when he asked me.. And I said yes.

That was my first mistake.

_"Wow." I said. That's all I could say. James had driven me up onto the highest mountain in town. All the lights were jumping around as people raced in cars to get home before midnight. James laughed at my reaction like it was a ridiculous thing to say. "What?" I said slightly shocked._

"Nothing. It's just funny that you said wow." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, look! It's beautiful.." I said and leaned my head back a bit. I shivered slightly at how cold it was.

"That's the funny part." He said and leaned up against his car. I shrugged.

"If you say so.. You had a weird sense of humor I guess." I said checking my phone for the time. It was _11:57. "It's almost midnight."_

"It's funny because I can't possibly imagine anyone thinking that's beautiful-" He pointed out towards the lights and stepped closer to me. "When you're standing right here looking ten times more beautiful then anything I've ever seen."

I was shocked when I looked up at him. I had to crane my neck up to see his face clearly. I blushed.

"What?" I asked and shoved my hands into my pockets. He had a goofy smile on his face, but his eyes were serious.

He pulled his left hand out from behind his back with a beautiful rose with a ribbon around it. I gasped and suddenly felt very warm even thought it was only forty something degrees.

He shoved it towards me awkwardly and I took it from his hands. He was shaking slightly. From the cold or was he just worried? I didn't know. But I knew it wasn't the cold that was making me shiver.

"Thank you." I said and looked away so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Isabella." He said my name so lucidly. It rolled off his tongue like a whisper. I nodded. "We should talk."

I nodded again.

"I'm just going to say it now.. And hope for the best." He said and pursed his lips. I spun the rose around in my fingers without taking my eyes off of him. "You've been my best friend for a long time, and I can't help but like you more. Your eyes, your hair, your laugh, your personality.. All those things are what make you perfect."

He took a deep breath.

"And it's like I can't help but love you, Bella."

He was silent while the words sunk in to my head, slowly.

"You.. Love me?" I asked making sure I'd heard him right. Everything seemed surreal. The fact that I was outside at night in January and I was hot, the way my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest and reach for James, the idea that James might actually love me the way I've loved him for so so many years.. It was just too much to believe.

"I do, Bella.." He said and my head was spinning just like the rose in my hand. My heart took over and left shy, clumsy, loveless Bella Swan behind.

"I love you too, James."

Before I had anything else to say my phone went off, announcing that it was midnight. James ignored it and reached for me, holding my face in on of his hands before he pulled me to him and our lips touched lightly. I stood on my toes to get closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

_My mind wandered a bit, and the fact that this was my very first kiss, ever, smacked me in the face and caused me to pull back quickly. I pursed my lips and looked down, embarrassed. His face was full of shock and an expression I'd never seen on him before.. Was I really that bad of a kisser?_

"Happy New Year, Bella." He said and searched my face again. I almost choked when I realized the look he was giving me. A look full of love, and compassion.. One I'd never even wish to see because I didn't want the hope that someday he might love me when it was so impossibly heart crushing to know that it wouldn't ever happen.. But it was happening. Right now.

He leaned in for another kiss and lightly touched his lips to my forehead. My heart swelled with love.

"Will you start the new year off with me?" He asked and I felt numb. It was like a fairy tale.

That was my second mistake.

Thinking for even one second that my life would be anything like a fairy tale. That anything was perfect and things might turn out good for me.

_"Bella!" Angela called out to me. She was running down the hall towards me and she gripped my hand. I blinked for a second before turning around to face her. "Please talk to me!"_

"I have nothing to say to you." I barked and glared ahead, trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" She said and I pulled my hand out of hers. She actually looked hurt. I almost laughed, but I was too upset to laugh. "I'm not lying to you, Bella!"

"Save it for somebody who cares." I said and was fighting back tears, hard. A group had gathered around us with a few curious strangers.

"You're my best friend, Bella.. I wouldn't-" She started but I cut her off.

"You were my best friend Angela. Until you kissed my boyfriend. Now I don't want anything to do with you." I gripped my bag harder and turned to walk away. I had to push through a few people to get through. Angela was close behind me.

"I told you already! He. Kissed. Me!" She tried to tell me and I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you believe me!"

I stopped walking and turned back to face her. Fists tightening together like I was going to hit her. I was shocked, because I wasn't known to be the fighting type.

"Because I saw you kissing him!" I said and she closed her eyes before breathing through her nose.

"Really? Did you see when he pulled me up against that wall and practically sucked my face off? Did you see when I tried to push him away and he pulled me right back?" She said and I actually laughed. I felt like I was crazy.

"Yeah, okay Angela. I totally believe you. He kissed you and you didn't do anything about it. You're totally innocent and he's the bad guy." I closed my eyes. "I've been with James for almost three years. _He loves me and I love him. I know he wouldn't cheat on me."_

"Well you're wrong! Please believe me.."

I ignored her and turned to walk away, resisting the urge to call her a slut and throw something at her.

"Bella.."

Halfway out of the school someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." James said and I melted. All the tears I'd been holding in fell down over my cheeks and I ran into his arms. He held me tightly and let me ruin his shirt with my tears and he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Shhh."

"Why would she do that?" I asked and could barely understand myself. James understood though.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe she was just jealous of what we have. I'm so sor-" He started and I shushed him.

"Don't you dare say sorry! You have nothing to say sorry for.. I saw you pull away from her. You're such an amazing boyfriend.." I said and kissed his chest.

"So you forgive me?" He said and lifted my face by pulling my chin up slightly. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Yes." I said on his lips.

There's mistake number three. Forgive him, because I was blinded by love.. Obvious, I know. It makes me sick to think I could have saved myself a lot of heart ache if I actually believed Angela.. But I guess it's all part of the _"Happy Ending", _Which leads us to mistake four...

**Falling deeply in love with him. Hard.**

_"Hey Bella." Eric said and winked. I quickly wished James was there with me. But instead, he was off in Arizona visiting his aunt. It was hard to resist the urge to call him every three minutes._

"Hey Eric." I said lightly. Trying to sound nice, even if he was annoying.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I gave him a stern look. The look I gave him every time he tried to ask me out. "No, no! I'm not going to ask you to go out with me. It's a different question.."

I gave him a suspicious look and sighed before shrugging.

"If you had a parrot would it be on this arm," He touched my right shoulder lightly, "Or this one." He had to reach behind me to touch my left shoulder. I looked at him a bit confused. "I'd choose the left." He wrapped his hand around my shoulder and left it there.

"That's a weird question.." I said blankly and thought it over. "Left I guess."

A girl walked by and eyed Eric and me.  
_  
"I thought you were dating James." She said in a snooty voice. My eyes shot open._

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?" My stomach dropped. More rumors?

"Well the fact that you have another guys arm around your shoulder doesn't look too convincing." She said and I looked to my left. Eric's arm was, in fact, still resting on me. I pushed it off.

"He was just asking something about parrots and stuff.." Even I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Sure. Well, you two are perfect for each other. Both cheating on each other." She rolled her eyes and strutted off. I glared after her and ran behind her.

"I'm not cheating and James isn't cheating. I'm tired of rumors." I said and she stopped.

"Then why did I see his car at Victoria's this morning on my way to school?" She said and my mouth dropped.

"He's in Arizona with his Aunt. Not at Victoria's." I hissed and she shook her head.

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry hon, but you must have realized Victoria isn't at school today either? And lunch is in an hour why don't you and I go check out her house.." She shrugged and I agreed just so I could prove to her that James was a good guy and wouldn't cheat and that it was just another of those nasty rumors..

But when I got to my next class and noticed Victoria wasn't there my heart started to feel heavy. I barely heard anything the teacher said and by the time the bell rang I was in front of the girls next class. I think her name was Sara.

Sara drove me along telling me when we got there I shouldn't worry. I ignored her and pulled my phone out to call James.

It went strait to voice mail, and that only added to my suspicion. I closed my eyes and waited.

Sara sighed when the car turned off and shook her head. "So sorry."

I opened my eyes and saw James car sitting alone in the driveway. I knew it was his car, because it had the heart we'd scraped into the paint about a year ago together. I felt tears fall from my eyes instantly.

"Maybe he lent her the car because hers broke down.." I said not wanting to accept the fact that James was there. "He's in Arizona. Not here."

I couldn't get out. I was shaking too much and Sara noticed.

"Want me to take you home?" She asked and I nodded weakly. We drove away, and I left my heart behind in a few thousand pieces..

My head throbbed and I ignored the knock on the door that had caused me to stop remembering. The second time someone knocked I pushed myself off the bed to answer it. A guy with crazy brown hair and bulging muscles stood there, taking up the entire doorway.

"Hey." He said simply. I rose an eyebrow and waved lightly.

"Um.. Hi." I waited. The guy didn't say anything.

"Where's Rose?" He asked and I sighed. I should have known..

"She's not here. Left earlier. Should be in the cafeteria or something. Go check there." I said and he didn't leave. He just watched me like he expected something.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Sure?" I finally said and moved all the way to the left so he could get in. He looked around once like he was expecting Rosalie to be there, like I lied to him. I shut the door behind him and he sat down on Alice's bed. It was strange seeing him on it. He was so.. Big.

I turned to walk back to my bed but my foot caught on a loose shirt on the floor and I tumbled over onto the ground. I let out a loud groan and jumped when I heard the guys booming laugh.

"Hahah!" He laughed and gripped his side. "Walk much? Ha ha!"

**Edward's point of view:**

I hadn't moved from the spot that Bella had left me in. I felt numb. I was grateful, because nobody wants to feel the amount of pain I know I'll be feeling soon enough.

I needed to talk to someone. But I didn't have many people to go to. I went to the first person I thought of, and prayed he would talk to me.

**Later**

"Jasper.." I said and sighed. He was ignoring me. "Come on man, I need to talk to you!"

No response.

Him and Alice were laying together watching a movie Alice most likely picked out. I sighed and tried a different approach.

"Bella and I kissed." I said and they both turned to me and Alice gasped.

"What?!" She said and jumped up. Jasper reached after her, but missed her by a whole foot. Alice gripped my arms and shook me. "But she hates you!"

I winced and nodded.

"Well.. I don't know.." I said and ignored the stinging pain I felt as I tried to hide my expression. Alice gasped.

"You love her." She said and I gaped.

"Yeah right! I do not love Bella." Did I?

"Right, right. Anyways, we have to get you two on a date." Alice winked and gasped. "Shoot! A date. Bella's got a date with Jacob."

I winced again.

"Sorry. Um.." She stopped talking. Smart girl. Jasper cut in.

"Maybe we can steal her away from this Jacob guy." He said and pursed his lips. I didn't see that likely to happen. "Well, we can try."

Alice looked lost.

"I don't know.." She started and looked at me once. "Jacob seems like a better boyfriend. No offense Edward you're just.. Kind of an asshole is all.." She shrugged. "I want what's best for Bella."

"Oh come on! I never even agreed to any of this. I don't want to steal her away from.. Jacob. I just.." What did I want? I couldn't answer that question. Alice continued talking as if I weren't even there.

Frustrated, I stepped outside the door without either of them noticing. I didn't know where to go so I walked around outside until I got to the library by campus. I smiled to myself and went inside quickly.

I may act the way I do, but that doesn't mean I don't love a good book.

I made my way to the back and my eyes wandered around the rows and rows of book cases. It was the one of the two things I did when I was upset. Read and talk to girls. But lately talking to girls wasn't much help. Was that because of Bella?

When I went into the main part of the library I smiled and felt myself cheering up instantly as a plan formed in my head.

A girl with blond locks, nice legs, a chest to die for, and a face like an angel was sitting at a table with a ton of papers scattered around the table. I licked my lips and walked towards her casually.

"Hey." I said and pulled a chair out. She gave me one quick glance before going back to her reading. She let out a noise almost like a sigh.

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Her voice was pretty.

"Yeah, I need to ask you a favor..."

**Oh my goodness...**

What could this possibly mean?

You'll have to wait. He he! Sucks to be you.  
**  
I hope this chapter is good... I really tried.**

Now we all know about the James thing. Sad, isn't it? I know she never really caught him cheating, but we all know he was.

Poor Jacob. Alice and Jasper planning against him. That probably won't end well.. Does it ever?

No preview or quote. Sorry!.


	9. Jealousy

**Tell you something.  
Chapter nine: Jealousy.**

Bella's point of view:

Emmett continued laughing as I crossed my legs. It really couldn't have been that funny. I waited until he'd laughed it out before getting back up and reaching under my bed for a beaten box containing some of my things I'd brought from home. I opened the lid and searched until I found my Mp3 player down near the bottom.

As I placed the headphones on my ears, Emmett decided it would be a good time to strike up a conversation.

"So.. You and Rose talk a lot?" He asked and I sighed. I could easily ignore him. Maybe he would actually get the picture that I was irritated already, and not in a talking mood. Instead, I did the Bella thing, and answered him in a calm voice. A voice that took years of practice to prefect.

"Not really. I think I've said maybe ten words to her the whole time I've known her." I said honestly before turning my music up slightly. He nodded and looked around a bit more before replying.  
"So you don't know if she has a boyfriend or not?" He asked and I snorted quietly. He seemed like a real genius. Sarcasm intended. He's lucky he's cute.

"My first words weren't, "Hi, my name's Bella. Are you single or taken?" I said and he glared at me slightly. He must have understood that I was making fun of him. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought. "Maybe you should leave. I don't really know when Rosalie will be back, and I don't feel very comfortable with a stranger sitting around in my room with me."

I actually didn't mind at all. I was a big girl, and could easily take care of myself. I did, however, mind that he was there at all. Alice rarely gave me time to myself, and I wanted to use that time to my advantage. Now that we had a new room mate, that would be another person I'd have to deal with daily.

"Alright. I'm sorry I barged in like I did. I just really like Rose, and just want to meet her." He said and smiled an odd smile, that looked strangely familiar. I couldn't quite figure out from where. Emmett stood up and brushed his clothes off before turning back towards the door. He gripped the door knob in his strong hand before shouting, "Nice meeting you, Bella."

I waved, and sighed.

"Oh!" Emmett said before leaving. I looked back up and saw him walking towards me. "Can I give you my number so you can give it to Rose? I'd really appreciate it." He pulled a black pen from his back pocket and smiled. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out, palm up.

He wrote his number down sloppily before putting the lid back on the pen. The E and the first 'M' molded together oddly, almost to where I couldn't read them. "Thanks, Bella." He said before turned back around to leave. I looked at my hand quickly.

_Emmett – 555-829-7210._

When the door shut behind him I turned my attention back to my music. The relaxing sounds of Debussy played in my ear before I was interrupted. Rosalie strode in and sat down on her bed, smiling like the Cheshire cat off of 'Alice in Wonderland."

"Hey." I said and wrapped my Mp3 up before setting it back in the small shoe box and sliding it under my bed. "Someone was just here for you.. You just barely missed him." I scratched my head.

"Sorry. I was with someone I met today. He's pretty sweet, and charming, and funny.. He's just amazing." She twirled her fingers around one another and I smiled. She seemed genuinely happy.

Boys were never my forte. They were more of an Alice ordeal, but I could help but ask about him.  
"I met him at the library today. He has sexy, messy, dark hair. He's tall and well built. He has a smile to die for."

"I'm happy for you." I said and only felt slightly sorry for Emmett. He didn't even know Rosalie. She should be able to get whoever she wanted, and she seemed pretty happy with the guy she'd met today.

Her face fell slightly, and she looked away from me.

"He likes another girl, though." She said in a sad voice. She sounded so upset, I wanted to run over and hug her. Instead, I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm sure he's not as great as you think he is if he likes someone else. Look at you, Rose.. You're gorgeous. He would be crazy not to like you. If he doesn't, there's tons of other guys out there." That was an okay thing for a friend to say, right? Not too forward, or weird? Were we even friends yet, or still just room mates?

"Oh, I know. There's just something about this boy. He just makes me want to.. I don't know. Kiss him all over and just run my fingernails down his body.." She trailed off, and I recognized a hungry look in her eyes. I repositioned myself on my bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "He brings something out inside me."

The conversation fell flat, and I coughed awkwardly. I felt like I was intruding on some of her dirty thoughts. "Well, uh, maybe you should call him. You do have his number, don't you? Ask him out on a date. He's not actually with that girl he likes yet, is he?"

"Well, no. He isn't with her yet.. He gave me his number before I left. Do you really think I should call him? Does that seem desperate?" She asked and bit her lip. I was so confused. Shouldn't beautiful girls like her be able to get any guy she wanted, without any problems? Why was she possibly coming to me with advice about boys? College was already weird enough.

"No, it doesn't seem desperate. It's cute, actually. He'll think it's adorable, I bet.. What are you waiting for? Call him!" I said and jumped up to sit beside her. She smiled at me and blushed. It lit up her face like Christmas lights on a tree. She slowly reached into her purse and scrolled through her contacts. When she put the phone to her ear, the smile disappeared. It reminded me of a fourteen year old girl trying to ask a boy on a date.

"Hello?" She asked in a voice that almost had me laughing. The smile returned to her face. "It's Rosalie. The girl you met at the library earlier?"

I waited.

"How are you? Oh, that's good. No, I was calling to ask you something. Oh... Really? Sure!" She put the phone down to her chest and mouthed 'Oh my God!', before placing it back on her ear. "That sounds wonderful. Okay. Yeah. Bye!" Her smile looked like it might crack her face in two.

"He asked me to go out with him! I didn't even have to ask him." She said and dropped down against her bed post. She let out a big breath of air.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, and smiled.

"Yeah.. Except it's like some sort of group date. His room mate wanted to take the girlfriend he likes out, but he wanted him to go. And I guess the room mate is inviting her room mates. And it's just a huge group thing. We're going out to dinner." She smiled and shrugged. "Wanna come?"

I felt my stomach flip. Nobody had ever asked me to do anything with them, except Alice. I never had any other girl friends. I nodded before the words left my mouth. "Yeah!" Then calmed down, because I didn't want her to think I was weird.

"Okay, great! We can ask Alice, too?" She asked, and rose a perfect brow. I nodded again, and we both smiled. "Want me to call her?" Without waiting for an answer she picked her phone back up and went to her contacts, but stopped quickly.

"Oh." She said with a small frown. "I don't have her number. Do you mind calling her?" She held her phone out towards me. I took it slowly, and typed in Alice's number, the number I'd memorized seven years before.

"Hello?" Alice's happy voice chirped into the ear piece.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella. I need to ask you something." I said and heard a lot of moving around from the other end of the phone. "Alice?"

"Hey, um, sorry Bella. I'm kind of busy. I'll be home in ten, okay? Sorry. I love you." And she hung up. I felt slightly annoyed, but clicked End and handed the phone back to Rosalie. She watched me questioningly.

"She's almost here." I said and smiled. I lifted my arms to stretch, and Rosalie noticed the writing on my hand.

"Who's number?" She asked and winked at me. I blushed and hid my hands in my lap.

"That's Emmett's. The guy who was here for you earlier. I forgot to give you the number." I said before showing her again. She nodded with a devious smile plastered on her flawless face.

"Why don't you ask him to go with you? I got my guy, Alice will have her guy, everyone else has a date.. Besides you." She waited for my reaction before replying. "I know he was here for me, but I'm sure he won't mind going with you. You're beautiful, and funny, and sweet. He'll like you."

I sighed and looked at the number again. Could I really call him and ask him out? What about Jacob and I? Were we a thing, or was I allowed to date other guys?

"Come on," She pushed. "You got me to call, not I'll get you to call." She grabbed my hand and turned it number side up. She typed the numbers into her phone faster then I'd seen anyone do. She must text a lot. She pushed to phone to my ear and nodded.

"Hey." A familiar voice said into my ear. "Sup?" Emmett said casually, as if it didn't matter who I was. Like he would just make conversation with any person who called.

"Hey, Emmett. It's me.. Bella?" I waited a few seconds.

"Hey Bella! Did Rose get home?"

"No.. I was just calling to.." I paused and looked to Rosalie for some support. I almost considered backing down, but the furious expression on her face quickly changed my mind. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

I held my breath, and shut my eyes tightly. While I waited for a reply, Alice walking in, hoisting three or so bags along with her from Forever 21. She took in the scene, Rosalie and I sitting on the bed together on the phone, and danced over before placing herself in the middle.

She mouthed 'who's that?' and Rosalie mouthed 'some guy Bella's asking out.' Alice's mouth turned into a small 'O' shape.

"Oh." Emmett said into the phone. I closed my eyes. I knew this would happen. Why would he say yes to me when he liked Rosalie? Rosalie was gorgeous, and every guys dream girl. I was Boring Bella. I prepared myself for rejection that never came. "Sure."

"What?" I asking into the phone, letting out my breath. I slumped forward, not really believing what I'd just heard.

"I said sure." He almost made it sound like a question. "I guess I'll be over by.. What time?"

I looked to Rosalie for an answer and she shrugged. "Eight?"

"Alright. See you then." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Rosalie. Alice exploded.

"Bella! Hurray. Now you have a date when we go out tonight." She smiled and hugged me. My stomach sank to my feet.

"Wait, you're busy tonight? Rose and I were going to ask if you wanted to go with us." I said sadly. Alice's smile disappeared. "We were going on a group date."

"Well, shoot." She said and crossed her hands over her chest. "Jasper and I already made plans to go to a movie tonight with some people. I guess we'll just do it another night?" She asked and Rosalie nodded along.

"I guess." I said bitterly. I asked out Emmett for nothing.

Well.. I guess it wasn't worthless. Emmett was cute, and funny. He was really easy to get along with, too. So it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I'd even end up enjoying myself.

"It's two, now. Maybe we should start getting ready?" Alice asked and winked. I knew the glint in her eye. "Bella first?"

With a sigh, I dropped my head into my hands. Tonight was going to be a long night.

_Later_

After a few hours of prepping and prodding, and making me as girly as Alice could possibly make me, I was "perfect." By perfect they meant: Loose curls cascading down my back, a Smokey brown eye shadow and clear lip gloss, fluttering eye lashes, a plush colored blush, and my favorite necklace. A gold chain with a golden locket.

My dress was a beautiful silky satin that waved down my body like a waterfall, and showed off the best of my luscious curves. Blue with black swirly trim. The dress was a little shorter then I'd approve of.. It ended right below my waist line.

I had on high heels that matched the trim perfectly, like they were meant for one another. Even though I wouldn't ever wear high heels unless Alice were involved, these were definitely my taste.

Looking into the floor length mirror, I had honestly never felt so beautiful. Even standing next to Rosalie and Alice, I felt like I fit in.

Alice combed her hand through my hair and smiled into the mirror. "I think I did good." Rosalie nodded and winked.

Rosalie was wearing a short silver dress with a V-neck cut. It was strapless, but fit her body so well it molded to her skin. Her blond locks waved around her face and swirled onto her dress, giving a beautiful effect. She looked like she was glowing.

Alice had a longer dress on. It went to right about her knee's in a downward slope, and was silky black. It shimmered down her petite body seductively and melted at the bottom. Only Alice could pull off a dress like that. Her purse matched with the black of the dress, along with her shoes. Jasper was a lucky one.

"Ready to break some hearts tonight?" Alice asked and linked her arms with mine and Rosalie's. We smiled simultaneously. As if on cue, their was a knock on the door. Alice gracefully fluttered across the room, leaving a trail of her perfume behind her. She swung the door open, and Emmett stood there casually, in a brown chest hugging shirt and blue jeans.

I instantly felt over dressed, but got over it when his eyes roamed my body. "Wow, Bella. You look hot." He said and I blushed. I would have preferred beautiful or pretty, but hot was alright for Emmett. I wasn't even planning on going out with him again, anyways.

Rosalie giggled and Emmett's eyes switched over to her. His jaw all but dropped open. Alice shut the door behind him.

"Hey." Rosalie said flirtatiously. I felt a little bit annoyed, then remembered Emmett had originally come over to meet her. Before Emmett could say anything else, Jasper walked into the room. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was neat, and he had a dozen flowers in his hand. He looked nervous.

"Alice, you look beautiful.." He said and she hopped up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to reach him, which made Rosalie 'awe' at them. Emmett let out a gag sound.

"Oh, shoot. I have to use the restroom." Rosalie said and pursed her lips. She looked towards Alice and noticed she was preoccupied with Jasper. "Come with me, Bella?"

I shrugged and walked around Emmett. Our small room was already full or too many people. There was barely room to breath. I opened the door and walked out, but ran into someone almost instantly. I jumped back and stepped on the persons foot, causing a yelp. I gripped the door pane for support so I wouldn't fall backwards.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and rubbed my ankle where I'd hit it against the wall. "I'm so clumsy, I didn't mean to-"

Rosalie interrupted me.

"Edward, you're here!"

My head snapped up, and sure enough, Edward was there rubbing his foot where I'd stepped on it with my heels. I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped open in shock. My cheeks were burning hot.

Rosalie ran up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her quickly and roamed her body. He smiled at what he saw and hugged her quickly. "Hey, Rose."

That's when he decided to notice me, holding my ankle by the door. "I should have known it was you who ran into me. You're always tripping over yourself." Was all he said to me. I snapped my mouth closed.

Without another word, I turned towards the bathroom. Rosalie didn't notice as I left, but Edward did. "Where's she going?" He asked Rosalie.

"Oh, Bella, wait up!" She cried and ran after me. I stumbled in my heels as I turned down the hall towards the restroom. She walked so gracefully, it made me sick.

As I burst into the bathroom, a girl ran into the door and cursed under her breath at me. I ignored her and stumbled strait to the sink. I felt sick. I grabbed the side of the sink for support. Rosalie was smiling at herself in the mirror next to me.

"So that's my guy. Isn't he cute, like I said?" She looked over at me and gaged my expression. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. It could happen to anyone. Bella, isn't it great? We're all going out together. I didn't know Alice's boyfriend and my boyfriend were room mates!" I choked.

"Edward's your boyfriend?" I asked and felt a bitter pang of jealousy. Why was I jealous though? Edward was never mine, and I never wanted him. What was wrong with me?

Rosalie blushed. "Well, not yet.. I'm hoping he will be soon, though." She ran her hand through her hair and slid her finger under her eye to get a loose eye lash. Then fluttered her eyelashes for a dramatic effect. "I didn't know you and Edward knew each other."

I looked at her and nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. I know Edward."

"So tell me about him. No! Wait, don't. I'd rather figure out myself." She winked and grabbed me by the hand. "Come on. Let's get to dinner. I'm starving."

I reluctantly left the safety of the womans restroom. When we got back to the room, everyone was standing outside as Alice locked the door. I rushed up to her, ignoring Edward's gaze, and tapped her on the shoulder. "I left my purse."

She shook her head and pointed over to Jasper, who was holding two purses. Alice's and mine. I took mine from him and whispered a quiet thank you. He blushed and coughed, before flexing his muscles, probably trying to show he was still masculine even though he was holding a purse.

Emmett was already talking to Rosalie. They were walking outside, and Jasper and Alice walked in front of us, holding hands and talking about how much they missed each other. I slugged behind them. Edward rushed up to be next to me. I almost snapped at him to go away, but decided against it.

"That's messed up." He said. I looked over at him and gave him a look that could only be explained as an 'I don't care' look. He rolled his eyes and nudged towards Rosalie and Emmett. "Our dates just ditched us."

"Okay?" I said and started walking faster. I was not going to be stuck behind with Edward. Once I passed Alice and Jasper I called out to Emmett. He slowly came back to stand by me, leaving a confused Rosalie alone. Only for a few seconds before Edward made his way to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. I clenched my jaw and wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist, just like Edward did.

Emmett smiled and leaned into me.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Hope this one was good enough for you guys. I liked it. Gotta love a jealous Bella. Yeah? I loved writing about jealous Bella.**

Preview for chapter ten: Love game.

She whispered into his ear, causing him to smile seductively. She giggled and ran her nails down his chest. I glared at the two and turned towards Emmett.

He was eating a bread stick, and trying to read the Italian menu.

I reached over and grabbed him by the hair before pulling his lips down to meet mine. He dropped the menu that was in his hands, and wrapped his arms around my body, crushing me. I let out a small sound, almost a sigh, and began kissing him deeply. I heard Edward stop laughing, and the whole table became silent with him.

I pulled away to gasp for air, and wiped my hand across my lips. I turned back to everyone else. Edward's eyes were wide open, and he picked his napkin up off the table to set down on his lap. I picked my menu up, and smiled.

"I think I want the mushroom ravioli."

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
